Friends4ever
by Yukino scarlet
Summary: Lissana returns and becomes friends whit Lucy and Wendy but what will happen when a pink haired boy interupts and want to replace Lucy will Lissana agree? new guild
1. prologe

Okay guys a new story I know I shouldn't write a new story when my others aren't finished yet but I don't care cause I had this idea ever since I found out that most of the fanfics are about Lucy kickt out of the guild cause of Lissana so here is a story where they are actually friends.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was short after Lissana returned from Edolas, Lucy was sitting in the guild looking at the happy members of Fairy Tail when Lissana came sitting next to her, they talked a lot.

Lissana told Lucy how Natsu acted before she disappeared and Lucy told her how Natsu acted when she was in the guild. They were both drinking a vanilla shake which was the favorite of both the mages. They found out they had much in common and were happy about that.

Natsu and Gray had just started a fight and the guild began to become noisy, Lucy and Lissana decided to get outside before they got hurt and Wendy followed them, they were at Lucy's apartment talking and laughing as if they knew each other for years.

"I am really glad you came back cause I really wanted to meet you." Lucy said.

"Me to." Wendy said.

"It is a little strange to be back ageing after all those years, and I am glad you two joined the guild cause in Edolas Lucy and Wendy were nice to." Lissana explained.

They talked the whole night away and became good friends, luckily before they had left the guild they had told Mira were they were going so she didn't have to worry about that.

The three of them had a sleepover at Lucy's apartment when Carla came to seek for Wendy and found the three of them asleep whit smiles on their faces.

* * *

So what do you all think keep in mind this is just the prologue so don't get angry cause it is short

Also I need a lot oc's since there will be a new guild and for that I need your help

So please sent me a PM (cause that is the most easy since otherwise everyone can see it) whit the name, magic, age and how they look a backstory may as well but if I may chose a backstory don't send it whit it.

I hope you like it.

Lots of love,

Yuki


	2. Chapter 1 the mission

**hi guys me again so did you enjoy the first chapter?**

**Here is the second chapter and I really need your ideas for oc's so sent them in please**

**Anyway enjoy**

**And I don't own Fairy tail by the way**

* * *

Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy and Carla were walking towards the guild and entered the guild hall, they saw the whole guild except Mira, Juvia, Levy, Gildarts, Laxus and Master collapsed on the ground sleeping.

"Hey Lisanna, Lucy, Wendy and Carla." Mira said.

"Good morning Mira." They replied.

They were sitting at the bar and Mira gave them their favorite shake.

"So what do you say if I ask Erza if we can go on a mission whit you three?" Lucy asked them.

They replied that that would be amazing

Then Erza came walking towards them.

"where were you three you missed a lot of fun." She said

Lucy asked her question and Erza agreed to the idea.

She woke Natsu and Gray up while Lisanna, Lucy and Wendy where picking an mission.

The mission they took was to escort an noble lady trough a forest full of monsters.

After a hour the 6 mages arrived at the house the Lady they had to escort lived together whit her family, she was about to merry some rich man but he lived on the other side of the forest and her dad wanted to secure her safety but whiteout to much attention.

he was already whit the fiancé of the girl but she herself had to come.

The mages stepped inside.

"You must be the mages who are here to bring lady Raila to her fiancé." A butler looking man said.

Natsu wanted to reply but Lucy said something before he could.

"That is true indeed we are the mages from Fairy Tail who are here to guide miss Raila to her fiancé." Lucy told the man.

"If you all would follow me please." The butler said.

"It will be our pleasure." Lucy replied.

They followed the man and Natsu whispered: "Why can't I say something?"

"Cause Lucy grew up whit this kind of people and we don't want to make a bad impression." Erza answered them.

They arrived at a door and the butler knocked on the door and asked for permission to go inside.

Inside they saw a girl around Lucy's age whit long golden hair falling down as a river of sunlight, it was the same length as Mirajane's hair. Her eyes were the color of the sky at dawn, she looked at them. She was standing by the window in her beautiful light blue dress.

The butler introduced the mages to her and she gave them her thanks for guiding her.

Later in the carriage Lucy, Wendy and Carla were riding inside while Erza was driving whit Lisanna sitting next to her and Gray, Happy and Natsu on the top hiding between the bags.

As Lucy was talking whit Raila she noticed that she didn't looked happy so she asked what was wrong and Raila answered that her fiancé was someone she had never met but she had heard a lot about him and that he was in love whit someone from the Heartfilla family.

"Don't worry Raila." She said she called her Raila cause she asked it when they began their trip, "everything will work out, I may not look like it but I am actually Lucy Heartfilla and I don't have feelings for him never had either."

Raila looked surprised at her reply and asked why not and Lucy told her she didn't like her future planned for her so she refused everything that had to do whit marriage.

Raila sighed in relief.

They reached the end of the forest and nothing had really happened only a few bandits trying to capture Raila but they were beaten by Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lisanna since Lucy and Wendy had to protect Raila.

They were on their way home whit the reward, 6 million jewel , for each of them was a million jewel.

A few days later

Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy and Carla were sitting at the bar when Natsu, Gray and Erza came walking towards them.

"Sorry Luce," Natsu said which made Lucy and Lisanna look up in surprise, "but since you weren't that much help last mission we would like Lisanna in the team instead of you." Natsu finally finished his sentence.

"So you are kicking me out of the team?" Lucy asked whit eyes filled whit disbelief.

Natsu, Gray and Erza nodded.

Lucy was almost crying and Wendy walked up to her to hug her.

"YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD WANT THAT, THIS ISN'T HOW I REMEMBER FAIRY TAIL AT ALL WE DON'T TREAT OUR FRIENDS THIS WAY SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU CHANGED SO MUCH NATSU!" Lisanna yelled.

"come on Lucy if Natsu treats you this way I don't want to have anything to do whit him anymore." She said and pulled Lucy to the masters office a very sad Wendy followed them, leaving behind a very surprised Natsu, Gray and Erza. They entered the office.

"Master we quit," Lisanna said, "if Natsu, Gray and Erza can act normal again we will consider coming back." Wendy nodded

The master removed their guild marks whit tears in his eyes and they left the guild by going through the back door.

When the 3 children and Carla had left Makarov walked towards the guild hall and everyone could see he was really angry. He walked forward to make an announcement and saw a very surprised guild who not fully understood what Lisanna her yelling was about.

"NATSU, GRAY, ERZA MY OFICE NOW." Makarov yelled.

In his office they told him what happened what surprised Makarov really and he became more angry at them.

"we don't treat our friends this way." He said and he told them that Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Lisanna left the guild what surprised them.

But they didn't go after them since master forbade it and had them clean the whole guild as a punishment.

* * *

**so chapter 2 what do you think? I liked writing this stuff but maybe I was a little to enthusiast and did I write stuff that doesn't make sense also I have followers and favorites on this story already.**

**Thanks for your support and what do you think of the cover?**

**But I really need your help by thinking of members of a new guild will you please sent me ideas.**

**Member card to become a member sent a PM or review whit this in it:**

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Place guild mark:_

_Magic:_

_Color hair:_

_Color Eyes:_

_Clothes:_

_Background isn't necessary but may be in it to._

**Lots of love,**

**Yuki**


	3. chapter 2 angry spirits

**Hey guys I am so happy, most of you love this story!**

**Also I am going to explain later on what happened to Lisanna to make her quit the guild.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Lucy sat down in her apartment, she was crying.

"How can they replace me like that?" she cried.

"I have gone whit you because you are my friends but can you tell me now why we quit again?" Wendy asked.

"Natsu need to cool off, he can't just replace you with me. So that is why we quit to make Natsu feel guilt and when he does he can come talk to us and that we will consider coming back, I wasn't trying to be mean but he can't just replace you because he thinks you weren't of any help last mission, how could he forget that you were comforting miss Raila and all. It just isn't right!" Lisanna said still pissed of what happened.

One of Lucy's tears fell on Virgo her key and she appeared and asked why 'the princess' was crying, Lisanna explained and Virgo became angry so Lucy forced her gate closed.

The girls were going to Fairy Hills to bring a massage to Mira so she wouldn't worry.

Meanwhile in Fairy Tail

Erza, Gray and Natsu were done with cleaning the guild it took them less longer than they expected and they made their way to Lucy's apartment to apologies.

In the celestial spirit world at that moment Virgo explained what had happened to all of the other spirits, they came up whit a plan.

Erza, Gray and Natsu stood before Lucy's apartment and knocked on the door.

Lucy opened the door and they saw that she had red puffy eyes.

"Yo, where is Lis?" Natsu asked

Lucy invited them inside and they walked in then Virgo slammed the door and Aquarius and Scorpio stood before them Lucy had the keys still in her hand.

"you won't get to see her today Natsu." She said with an evil smirk on her face.

Her spirits and she began to fight Natsu and Gray on what Erza jumped in as well.

Unfortunately Loke appeared to and they were losing when they lost Virgo kicked them out of the door.

"piri-piri, was that enough?" Lucy asked while she turned back into Gemini,

"of course it was, no one hurts Lucy and gets away whit it." Aquarius said laughing to Scorpio.

Meanwhile Lucy, Lis and Wendy arrived at Fairy Hills

They left a massage for Mira that they would return in a week and left for the forest.

Meanwhile Natsu, Erza and Gray were brought into the infirmary heavy injured, Erza was the least injured of them all.

A week passed and Lucy, Lisanna and Wendy were going to Fairy Tail again.

It felt almost as if they were going home. They walked inside, first Wendy and Lisanna then Lucy.

The whole guild looked terrified when Lucy showed up.

* * *

**Sorry guys a short chapter cause I really wanted to p****ost this little thingy.**

**and i am not gonna name Carla every time cause you understand she is whit Wendy.**

**Thanks for your support all of you and next chapter I will introduce the new guild to you all.**

**Of course I still need some members so member cards are still welcome.**

**Also the name of the guild is Natures Secret.**

**I am looking forward to it a lot but I have school to so it can take a week to upload a new chapter and I will try making it long but for now you have to do it whit this.**

**Lots of love,**

**Yuki**


	4. chapter 3 goodbye Fairy Tail

**Such big thanks to all of you! You all like this story so much and that makes me happy.**

**Also I will introduce 2 of the members of Natures Secret so pleas enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Lucy stepped inside and everyone looked terrified, Lisanna noticed that Erza was covered in bandages,

"What happened?" Lisanna asked Erza.

"We came to her apartment to make our excuses when she attacked us and she is back to kick me back in the infirmary." She replied pointing at Lucy.

"I didn't do anything." Lucy said.

"I am sorry child, all of the evidence points towards you. I know they mistreated you but you can't react this way so from now one you can't be a member of Fairy Tail anymore." Makarov said.

Lucy was almost crying when she run away out of the door, once outside she summoned Virgo and asked her if she could pack her stuff from back in her apartment.

Meanwhile inside Fairy Tail Lisanna and Wendy couldn't believe what they heard.

"But Lucy was with us all the time." Wendy said.

"You are only saying that cause your friends whit love rival." Juvia said.

"If you all won't believe Lucy than I don't want it to be this way in a guild and therefor I quit for real cause I believe in Lucy." Lisanna said.

"Me to." Wendy and Carla said in unison.

Makarov couldn't believe his ears, they wanted to go to? He allowed it and Lisanna, Wendy and Carla rushed outside and Wendy smelled that Lucy was walking towards the forest.

Lucy entered the forest and walked a lot she didn't even notice a forest Vulcan sneaking up on her.

Lisanna, Wendy and Carla heard a scream, it was Lucy's scream and they rushed towards it.

They saw a forest Vulcan and a unconscious wounded Lucy, they didn't thought twice and joined the fight, unfortunately the Vulcan was to strong and beat them.

Happy wanted to say goodbye to Carla and followed them only there was much distance between him and Carla, he finally reached the spot where Carla and the others were when he saw a forest Vulcan taking his crush, Wendy, Lisanna and Lucy whit him he was paralyzed in fear and only stood there watching.

When the Vulcan had left he flew back to the guild as fast as he could but when the guild searched for them they couldn't find any trace of the 3 people and the cat.

Carla almost closed her eyes in defeat when the Vulcan was tackled by something invisible, it beat the Vulcan and a little girl appeared, she had a strange mark on her left ankle, a pink mark.

The little girl said: "It is okay, I won't harm you, I will take care of you."

Carla closed her eyes and lost her conscious.

"transform forest Vulcan." The girl said with a gentle voice and she transformed into a forest Vulcan. She picked up Carla and the others and walked away. Happy looked at it with fear he had just arrived and saw how his crush was taken away.

Lisanna woke up and saw a forest Vulcan carrying them away, it surprised her, it surprised her even more that Carla was sitting on the shoulder of the Vulcan. Carla had woken up a few minutes before Lisanna and the little girl (forest Vulcan) had explained to her.

"Okay what is going on?" Lisanna asked.

Carla came sitting next to her.

"This is a mage who is going to help us and take care of us, she may look like a Vulcan but she is a little girl." Carla explained at least she tried.

The answer wasn't really what Lisanna expected but she was so tired so she fell asleep again.

An short hour later she woke up again.

"We are almost at a guild." The Vulcan said. And Carla nodded at that information.

They passed a few trees and they were by a beautiful lake with a waterfall and it was surrounded by high trees.

A boy with brown short hair, dark brown eyes, wearing brown shorts with a green shirt stood close to the lake.

"Dammit Mara, if I can't find you Alicia is going to kill me." He said when he noticed the forest Vulcan who hold tree women and a cat and he stood ready to attack when another voice spoke, it was the Vulcan.

"She is going to kill you to if you attack me you know Jerte." The Vulcan told him.

"So come here and help me whit those people, they need to see Zuri quick." The Vulcan continued.

Jerte stepped forward and carried the girls of the Vulcan. When he was done you could see a magenta light appear and when it disappeared there was a girl instead of a Vulcan.

"Don't do something like that again Mara." Jerte said.

"How was I supposed to carry them then?" Mara asked.

Lisanna noticed that both of them had a strange looking mark. Mara had a pink one on her left ankle while Jerte had a green one on his neck.

"Sorry to interrupt but from which guild are you?" Lisanna asked.

"O we are from Natures Secret." Mara said.

"But we need to get them to Zuri right now." Mara said.

Jerte helped her and together they dragged them to a village not far from the lake but invisible from the lake or the sky.

* * *

**So what do you think? Like it?**

**Also I need a few more male characters so please send them in. and if you have sent in a dragon slayer I can really use the exceeds for those dragons.**

**I hope you enjoyed and pleas review.**

**Also I made the guild mark of Natures Secret.**

**For the link see my profile.**

**Lots of love,**

**Yuki**


	5. chapter 4 Natures Secret

**Hey guys an new chapter, I will introduce some more members of Natures Secret in this chapter.**

**Also don´t get angry at me cause I haven´t introduced your OC yet or you think I should have done something else.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**So please enjoy.**

**Also I don´t own Fairy Tail but Natures Secret is my guild and yeah I really need to put this by every chapter but I have forgotten it a lot.**

**Sorry about that, but I won´t get in your way with an author's note any longer now so please read.**

* * *

Wendy woke up and looked around her. She was lying in a kind of hospital looking room. She saw she was covered in bandages and next to her she saw that Lucy and Lisanna were also covered in bandages.

On the other side of her bed she saw a young women, she thought around 16, with silver blonde short hair and eyes the color of the sky and she was wearing an short dark blue dress.

"I am glad you are awake." The girl said, "I am Zuri Heraka."

"I am Wendy Marvell." Wendy said.

She just noticed now that Zuri had a light blue mark on her hand, and she pointed at it.

"Oh this? This is my guild mark, you see I am a member of Natures Secret." Zuri said.

"But how did I got here?" Wendy asked.

"You were lucky Mara found you guys in time." Zuri answered.

As if she had heard her name, a young girl whit light pink hair and light blue eyes wearing an bleu purple skirt and an white blouse stepped in.

"I am so glad you are awake." She said very happy.

After her an woman entered the room, she had red hair, violet eyes and was wearing blue shorts with an light purple top.

"You saved them indeed but you had me worried Mara." She said.

Meanwhile Lisanna and Carla started to wake up.

"Where is that boy who I saw at the lake?" Lisanna asked Mara.

"Jerte they are awake." Mara yelled.

Jerte stepped in but Zuri told them to go cause they needed to rest.

"but the master wants to see them." The women whit the red hair said. "and my name is Alicia by the way."

"Okay the master may come in but after all of you have left cause they need their rest." Zuri told them.

Lucy was still sleeping and Wendy started wondering about her, it had her worried so she stood up and walked towards her very careful.

She sat down and Zuri came sitting next to her. Wendy brought her hands up so she could heal Lucy.

Her magic started working but she saw that Zuri did the same and she had healing magic to.

"who are you?" Wendy asked amazed.

"I am an so called Angel Slayer, you have Angels by a lot of elements but I am the last Angel Slayer you will see." Zuri continued.

"why?" Wendy asked.

"Well you see, we Angel Slayers, the most died cause people liked to hunt us most cause of they thought we were an treat to god since we could slay angels, but we will never harm them! The people didn't wanted to believe it so they just continued hunting us down." Zuri said.

"And then we took you in we were the only ones that believed you and I am very grateful for your help." A woman said, she looked the oldest of all the people Wendy had seen around here, she had black hair with a few strikes silver in it and it reached until her hips, grey eyes and was wearing an jeans whit black boots, a black top and a jacket in the same color as her jeans. She had the same mark as Zuri only her mark was black and she had it in her neck on the side.

"Master June." Zuri said.

"Well young girl can you introduce me to your friends, and may I ask what type of magic you use and what you were doing in the forest Mara found you in?" June asked.

"I am Wendy, the girl with the white hair is Lisanna, the cat is Carla and this is Lucy." Wendy said pointing at the mage before her, Lisanna greeted when Wendy introduced her.

"I am the Sky Dragon Slayer, and we were running after Lucy." Wendy said tears almost falling down when she thought back at the events that happened at the guild.

June knew she wouldn't get more information from the Dragon Slayer today and she walked away.

"I will send Zane Strife to give you an tour as soon as you are healed." And she left.

A few minutes later Lucy opened her eyes and Lisanna informed her about what had happened.

Then a boy stepped in he had a lean and muscled body with strong arms and legs and was quite sexy looking with long bleu hair tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a white long-sleeve dress shirt with black pants and black tie. He had an black long sleeve jacket, polish black shoes and a watch on his right wrist, white gloves. And his eyes are bleu.

"Zane!" Zuri said happy to see him.

Zane on the other hand was looking at Lucy he was shocked.

"Are you by any chance Lucy Heartfilia?" he asked Lucy.

"yes I am." Lucy replied

"Miss Heartfilia where have you been?" he asked.

"do I know you?" Lucy asked.

"I am Zane, I would become your butler after the marriage milady." He said.

"don't talk to me like that, and wait what!" Lucy screamed.

"I am sorry Lucy, I will try not to see you as my previous master but as my friend now." He said.

Wendy, Carla, Lisanna and Zuri were watching them clueless.

"I will guide you all to Masters house." He said.

And he did that.

Now they are sitting before the master.

"I am sorry to ask again but can you all introduce yourself and tell me what has happened to you if you don´t give me the information I want I always have other ways to get what I want." June said.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said.

The others did the same after they did that they told their story to June who didn´t interrupt once during the whole story.

"that must have been terrible." She said. "but I can make you and offer, will you join Natures Secret? We will never doubt you and we will keep you save."

* * *

**Will they join? Or not?**

**You can read it in the next chapter and now the OC´s **

**Zane Strife is an OC from Maiden Warrior, thanks for your help and I hope I did it a little as you want it to be and didn´t ruin his character.**

**Zuri Heraka, Alicia Nikato, June Susuki, Mara kokoto and Jerte Kotaro are OC from me.**

**I hope you like them, and I am still looking for some more male characters so please sent them in.**

**Thanks for all of your support and reviews! Also what do you think of Angel Slayer Magic?**

**And please review so I know what you think about this chapter.**

**Lots of love,**

**Yuki**


	6. chapter 5 dragons and Gildarts!

**Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews that really motivates me.**

**School is still here so I try to update but I never do it on schedule just when I have time I write something cause I need to read the stories I follow and watch Fairy Tail what I am watching again and I have a lot of tests and I watch other anime and have my sport I really like so yeah just live with it and if you are still reading this thing go on and read the chapter beneath it I will do the bigger authors note.**

**Enjoy.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Will you join Natures Secret?" June asked.

"I think we need some time before we answer that, it really does sound nice but we just need some more time to think of it clearly." Lucy said and Wendy, Carla and Lis nodded.

"Well guess this was predictable, but I will give you more time to think, go walk around a little and ask people in this village so you all can make your opinion." June sighed.

"Well may I ask something first?" Lucy said.

"You already did, but go on." June replied.

"Who is Zane, and how does he know me?" Lucy asked.

"I think I could have seen that question coming, Zane." June called and Zane stepped in.

"Do you mind telling miss Heartfilia your background?" she asked.

"No problem Master June." He replied.

"I was raised to be a butler cause my family were butlers for centuries and I was supposed to serve you and your fiancé but then you ran away and I was thrown out of the Heartfilia Mansion since they didn't need me anymore and I started to travel the world but then I came across June who helped me to get jobs and I ended up becoming an member of Natures Secret, but I don't mind I am really happy here." Zane said.

"I am so sorry, you see I just didn't want to marry and stranger so I ran away I never thought that I could make people lose their job." Lucy said.

"as I already said Lucy, I don't mind it." He replied.

After that the 3 mages and cat walked outside and came in the village again.

"You would not believe it but this is a village and in this village only live the members of Natures Secret." June explained.

"Wow, amazing." Wendy said.

"Zane I need to talk with you." June said, Zane nodded and followed her to her office, they just disappeared inside.

"So you are all better now, do you guys join our guild?" a over exited girl with pink hair said.

"Easy Mara, they need time to think." Jerte said.

"Hi I am Jerte by the way." Jerte introduced himself to them.

"I am Lissana Strauss." Lissanna said while she tried to hide a blush and Jerte tried to hide his blush to.

"She liiikeees you!" an exceed with an mix of brown black and white fur said.

"Yikes another He-cat." Carla said.

"Jack come here, it isn't nice to do that to people, but it is funny." A boy with black hair and blue eyes said, he had the guild mark in a purple/blue color on his right shoulder, he wears a black t shirt with black leather pants a black leather coat with a black fedora with a white strip on it.

"Sorry for the behavior of my brother and his exceed." A girl with Silver hair with black light purple and dark blue highlights, violet eyes, short purple leather tank top Black leather miniskirt with loose gold chain belt Black long high heel leather boots and black fingerless fishnet gloves said, and there was a exceed whose fur was black with a bit of white sleeping on her head.

"I am Sapphire star Nightshade and this is Arta." She said pointing at her exceed.

"My brother's name is Michael Nightshade and his exceed is named Jack." She continued.

"It is not nice to behave like that." She said to her brother.

"Sorry Sapphire." Jack and Michael said in unison.

"I am Wendy and this is Carla." Wendy said deciding to interrupt their conversation so she could ask an question.

"Are you two dragon slayers?" she asked.

"Yes, you to?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes, I am the sky dragon slayer." Wendy replied.

"Wow awesome ." Mara said.

"Why do you sneak up to people like that Mara?" Lucy asked.

"Well you were to easy targets." She replied.

"Well we have to go look around now cause we want an impression of this place before we decide to join." Lucy said.

"Okay." Mara, Sapphire and Michael said in unison.

Jerte was the only one that stayed,

"You want me to give you all a tour?" he said while he had a bright red color on his cheeks.

They all nodded.

The 5 of them walked around the village, and they arrived at the forest and walked into it cause Jerte said he needed to show them something.

Then they heard a sound and hide behind bushes, a men came walking by he had orange hair and wears a cape.

"Dammit, seems I got lost. Wait who is hiding behind that bush?" he asked.

He pointed at the bush and the ones hiding behind it could just get to safety in time.

"Wait, Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Lissana?" he asked them. "but I was told you guys were kidnapped by a forest Vulcan.

"Gildarts?" the 4 of them shouted in disbelieve.

"I never imagined coming across you here." He said. "we got to go back to the guild."

"Why, they betrayed me." Lucy said in tears.

"So who do we have here if it isn't Gildarts." A new voice said.

"Master June." Jerte said.

"Master June as in June Susuki?" Gildarts asked.

"huh so you do remember me, the one that saved you when Acnologia attacked you." She said.

"Yeah you are a babe, back then and now." He said while June stepped forward.

"We were never something to begin with you know, you only got me drunk but still I managed to beat you up." June said laughing

"that was once now I will be able to beat you, it is that I don't fight the ones I love or woman at all." He said.

"Now you have her irritated." Jerte sighed to the other 4.

"that forest Vulcan was one of my members if you want to know, and I am not your girlfriend never been either and why not woman who says they can't be strong." A June who got irritated said.

"Okay if you insist I will battle you June." He said.

"Great just what I was hoping for, you don't betray the trust of a family, I will give you that message for your whole guild." She said and got ready to fight.

* * *

**Yay that was it, cliffhanger, you like the story?**

**Also I wanted to save June's magic for the next chapter. And add a little drama in it you can guess that Gildarts tried to flirt with June so yeah.**

**Tell me what you think please.**

**Michael Nightshade I got from Nightingaledric666 just like Jack and Arta (only I made Arta a female)**

**Sapphire star Nightshade I got from Melissa I only made her and Michael Nightshade brother and sister, I hope you don't mind**

**The others you already know and I hope I made the characters come out the way you wanted it and didn't ruin the character itself**

**IMPORTANT**

**I NEED MORE MALE CARACTERS, GOT NOW WAY MORE FEMALE THAN MALE AND I DON'T WANT THAT SO SENT THEM IN.**

**Sorry about that I just needed to do that.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Yuki**


	7. Chapter 6 Gildarts VS June?

**Hey sweeties,**

**Here is a new chapter of Friends4ever I hope you will enjoy it and I will not tell the magic power of June just as a surprise.**

**I will not update much cause I have little spare time and school is killing me with homework and stuff.**

**Thanks for your support and reviews give me more motivation so review also with ideas and stuff.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Okay if you insist I will battle you June." He said.

"Great just what I was hoping for, you don't betray the trust of a family, I will give you that message for your whole guild." She said and got ready to fight.

"Oh yeah? We will see about that." Gildarts smirked.

Gildarts was about to attack when,

"Master! Don't fight here, people could get injured." A woman said while walking towards them.

She was beautiful she has light blue purple hair that reaches till halfway her back, she had dark blue eyes and was wearing an dress in the color of the ocean.

"Okay Melody," June said, "Seems we have to go to the battle field so we won't destroy to many things Gildarts."

Melody walked up to Jerte and the 4 fairy's.

"Hey, I am Melody Sonata." She introduced herself to the 4 fairy's.

"I am Wendy and this are Lucy, Lissana and Carla." Wendy introduced them.

"We have to go now if we want to see their match." Jerte told them.

They walked towards the battle field that Jerte showed them while Melody got Zuri just in case.

They were watching the match that could start any moment now, it was odd that they were the only ones watching like the other guild members didn't care about the fate of their master.

Melody and Zuri came sitting next to the 4 mages and the exceed who were already watching if something happened soon.

"I hope you can heal really bad injuries." Lucy said to Zuri, "cause Gildarts is super strong."

"I am more worried about Gildarts." Melody said but before Lucy could ask why the fight started.

Gildarts made the first move, he came dashing towards June ready to punch her,

Instead of punching June in her stomach he punched the air cause June had dodged his attack.

Then as a surprised Gildarts ran further she kicked him back by kicking him in the stomach.

"Wow, she is quick!" Lissana gasped.

"Well that is June for you, I mean she even got a chance to be a wizard saint but she didn't wanted to be one." Jerte told them.

Lucy, Wendy, Lissana and Carla looked full of awe at the fight as it continued.

It was a match of hand to hand combat for the time being and both seemed to have equal strength without using magic.

Both landed hits on each other and they both seemed to get tired.

At least Gildarts got tired of not using magic and started using it.

"Crash." He said and fired it towards June who dodged by using a spell to and her spell made an iron shield appear.

"What I didn't know this kind of magic existed!" Lucy gasped.

June continued using her magic and it became clear that she was stronger than Gildarts.

Finally after a long tired fight Gildarts fell down and passed out.

June had a few scratches and asked Wendy to help her while Zuri got Gildarts out of danger zone.

"I think I went a bit overboard." June said.

"Alicia, contact team Heart that I have a mission for them." June said to Alicia who just walked towards them.

"Got it." She said and pressed a hand on her temple.

She had contacted team Heart and asked them to come to the battle field.

A few minutes later 4 people came walking out of the forest, two girls and two boys.

One of the girls had long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail with Red-Orange Highlights, emerald colored eyes, she was wearing a button down white shirt with skinny black jeans a black long-sleeve leather jacket, black knee-length boots and black fingerless leather gloves completed with a white belt.

The other girl had shoulder length indigo hair and amethyst colored eyes, she was wearing a blue and silver kimono that reached down to her knees with white flats and a amethyst scarf.

One of the boys looked a little bit like a girl and has chin length silver hair and amber eyes, he was wearing a white shirt with black pants and white silver tennis shoes and a black cloak with a hood paired with a white belt and an flower hair clip, Lucy was a little jealous cause he looked cuter than she did.

The last boy was really muscular and tan and looked very strong and handsome, he had short dark brown hair and teal colored eyes, he was wearing a black tank top with dark blue skinny jeans and black combat boots paired with black wrist bands and a dark blue jacket. He looked so handsome.

One of the girls, the one with the indigo hair, stepped forward.

"hey, I am Serena kokoro and this are Jasmine Lionheart," pointing at the blond haired girl.

"Kiseki Hana," pointing at the cute boy.

"and Sousuke Kurohane." Pointing at the super handsome hunk.

"and we are team heart." Jasmine said

Then the Fairy´s introduced themselves

"So why are we here master?" Sousuke asked.

"I need you guys to bring him back to Fairy Tail and give them this letter." June said pointing at Gildarts and giving Serena a letter.

"Got it." Jasmine said and they took of carrying Gildarts to the train station of course they had heard Lucy her story before they left and they could not believe that you would do something like that to a guild mate.

They got off the train and were in Magnolia there they walked towards the guildhall of Fairy Tail.

While they were walking a lot of girls stared dreamy at Sousuke cause he was so handsome.

They arrived at the guild hall and Serena and Sousuke walked inside while Kiseki and Jasmine waited outside.

Fairy Tail P.O.V.

There was a fight going on in the guild and Mirajane watched it sadly, she missed her sister then the guild doors were bust open and a girl together with a real hunk walked inside.

They stood there and the rest of the guild noticed them to and stopped fighting.

Master came walking down and saw the two strangers.

"greetings young ones, you want to join us?" he asked them.

"Is this Fairy Tail?" the boy asked.

"Yes it is." Makarov replied.

"Then we would never join you!" the boy said.

"Sousuke, calm down," the girl said to him. "We did not come her to join Fairy Tail, our Master gave us a job to do so that is why we are here." She continued.

"what kind of job?" Master asked.

"We are here to bring one of your members back we think he was lost and then he insulted our master, do not worry cause he still lives, and our master gave me this letter to bring to you." The girl said.

Master and Mirajane followed them to outside and saw a badly injured Gildarts guarded by two other persons.

They gasped this was impossible, master took the letter and asked for some help to get Gildarts inside.

The Fairy Tail members weren´t really happy with the news that Gildarts was beaten.

Back in Natures Secrets office

"We would like to join your guild." Lissana said.

"But first one question, how did you get that magic power?" Lucy asked.

* * *

**So what is her power? The one who guesses right gets a reward it is the same kind of reward I did at my story the pop star.**

**Also what do you guys think of it?**

**Team Heart is completely created by Maiden Warrior, I hope I did the characters right.**

**Pleas review and till next time.**

**Lots of love,**

**Yuki**


	8. Chapter 7 Fairy Tail is not happy

**Hey sweeties,**

**Here is a new chapter, the power of June is not find out yet so I won´t tell it in this chapter you get one more chance,**

**Keep in mind they haven´t been on Terojima or in the GMG**

**So they don´t know the magic yet.**

**Also I am re-watching Fairy Tail again and I am at the GMG arc but I don´t understand, in the fight between Laxus and Raven Tail, Erza doesn´t see through the illusion while in the nirvana arc and the fighting festival arc she could see through midnight´s illusions and wasn´t completely turned into stone by evergreen her glasses thanks to her fake eye so why can´t she see through the illusion of Raven Tail? **

**Well enjoy this chapter and pleas review.**

June sighed

"Okay I will tell you." She said but when she was about to explain Alicia came busting in.

"Master, there is a problem." She said earning a worried look from June.

"Team heart is in trouble, seems Fairy Tail wasn't so happy with you beating Gildarts." She said.

"First let's give them their mark then we will take care of Fairy Tail." June said.

"Witch color?" Alicia asked them.

"I want it light blue with a gray line surrounding it." Wendy said.

"I want a red one." Lissana said

"I would prefer mine to be light blue." Carla said.

"I want mine purple." Lucy said.

Alicia gave Wendy her stamp on her ankle, Lissana her stamp on her left lower arm, Carla her stamp on her back and Lucy her stamp on her hip. Then June walked outside.

"Melody, Luna, Lukas, Mara, Taiga and Ryuu! You guys are going to Fairy Tail to help team Heart." She said.

Melody stepped forward together with two boys who look like twins with black hair and golden eyes, one of them had a guild mark on the right shoulder the other on the left, they looked really young.

Followed by Mara and two other people a boy and a girl, the girl has long blond hair with purple and silver highlights and eyes in the color of the night, while the boy had the same hair and eyes color he seemed a little bit lonely, the girl was companied by a wolf cub and was wearing a crop top with shorts, her brother wears a shirt and a set of shorts.

"I am Luna." The girl said

"And this is Lukas." she said while pointing at her brother.

"We are Taiga and Ryuu." The twins said in unison.

With them introduced they got ready to go.

"Wait, master I want to join them to." Lissana said.

"You sure kid?" June asked worried.

"Yes, I know it is going to be hard but I can help cause I know Fairy Tail's power really well." She said.

"Then let me go to, I can help her and the others." Jerte said.

"Okay then, but now go before I regret it." June sighed.

"Thanks master." Jerte said.

Alicia walked up to Mara,

"be careful." She said while she hugged her.

A man walked up to Melody and the twins, he almost fell but Melody catches him in time.

He had Shoulder length gold-brown hair with a bang covering his left eye and Dull, ruby colored eyes, with a scar over his left eye also an Olive colored skin, he wears lose brown leggings, Well-worn black boots and a Black vest over a light blue colored tunic.

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful and look out for the others." He said.

"Don't worry Lyric, I can handle myself. Just look out yourself okay?" she said.

He said he would then Alicia and he did an unison raid to create a portal to Fairy Tail, cause with Alicia her contact with team Heart and his magic that was possible, even dough it was very hard to use so most of the time they rely on Kiseki.

They disappeared so did the portal.

_At Fairy Tail_

"Gildarts is beaten?" Natsu screamed in disbelieve.

"Oi, flame brain that is something you can see isn't it." Gray said.

"But how ice princess?" Natsu asked.

Meanwhile the guild members closed in on the Natures Secret members.

So they had no other choice than to fight.

Sousuke charged first.

"You dare treat us this way, we only did what was told us." He said.

"Shadow wall!" he said and team Heart would be save for the time being.

They almost broke through the wall when he saw Jasmine who was getting her cards.

"She is a card mage to?" a brunette who was drunk said.

"I am linked to the world of the zodiacs they will answer my call and I need them now, I call the pig." She said (she will say this once so you understand a little of her magic most of the time she will say the last thing like 'I call on the power of the pig' or something like that.) and a human with the tail of a pig and ears and a nose of a pig and hooves appeared. He was shooting lasers from his eyes.

but a fairy had managed to grab Kiseki and got them to stop, it was Gajeel.

But as they were ready to give in a rock hit him in the stomach.

Everyone looked up to where the rock was thrown from and they saw 7 people, 4 boys and 3 girls.

"Did master sent you?" Serena asked them.

"Yes she did." Melody replied.

They walked down to the fairies.

"And you are?" Erza asked them.

"We are also members of Natures Secret." Mara said.

She turned around and attacked Gajeel earning surprised gasps from the fairies.

"You want to kill yourself kid?" Gajeel asked.

"Who is going to kill me? You?" she said.

"If you come to close I will." He replied.

"I don't think that is such a great idea Gajeel." A too well known voice said.

"Lissana?" Elfman and a crying Mira questioned.

"Yes brother, I am here to tell you to stop fighting, Master June didn't really mean to kill him, she has even healed him a little and admitted she went overboard." She said.

"You are talking like you know her." Erza said.

Lissana showed them her left lower arm and they saw the stamp of Natures Secret.

"How?" Makarov asked.

"Natures Secret has helped Wendy, Carla, Lucy and me when we were attacked by the forest Vulcan.

"But it took you away, that is what Happy told us." Natsu said.

"I think he saw me." Mara said.

"Yeah as if I could not see the difference between a girl and a forest Vulcan." Happy said.

"Don't talk when you are fighting little girl." Gajeel said.

He gave her a pillar of the iron dragon and she dodged.

"Your power is nothing compared to June her power, transform forest Vulcan." She said.

"What!?" Fairy Tail shouted in disbelieve when they saw the little girl turning into a forest Vulcan.

"Let's get out of here team Heart." Luna said "You go we will follow." Her brother continued.

"Lissana, don't run please come back to us." Elfman asked her.

Meanwhile a few fights started.

Like Erza vs the twins, Natsu vs Luna, Gajeel vs Mara, Gray vs Lukas, Mira vs Melody and Makarov vs Jerte who had a hard time.

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel passed out and Erza needed to stop her fight, the members of Natures Secret disappeared one by one Jerte took Lissana with him and the others followed, Melody was the last to leave.

"Please if Lissana wants to be in Natures Secret then please take care of her." Mirajane said to Melody before she walked through the portal.

They all got through and the portal disappeared.

_A few minutes later in the café in the Natures Secret village,_

Lissana was sitting at a table she was sad, Jerte was sitting next to her.

"Are you alright?" Melody asked her.

"This was the reason why master asked you if you were sure to come with us." She continued.

"I am totally fine, never been better, My brother is against me and I made my sister cry why wouldn´t I be alright?" Lissana screamed she was angry.

"NONE OF YOU COULD UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM GOING TROUGH SO DON´T TRY TO UNDERSTAND LIVE ON HAPPY WITH THIS FAMELY AND DON´T PAY ATTENTION TO ME, WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ME?" she screamed all the fury and sadness against her old guild came out.

She heard sobbing and saw that Melody had tears in her eyes,

"I know how you feel, I felt it myself." She said while running away.

The man named Lyric stood up,

"Do you know what you did?" He asked her while stumbling towards the door and tripping over tables and chairs.

"If someone around here knows what you have been through it is Melody." One of the twins said.

"It is?" Lissana asked surprised.

"Yes she has a hard past none of us understands cause she never talks about it but when she is hurt she is really hurt." The other twin said.

Lissana stood up to go after Lyric and Melody so she ran out of the guild hall.

_Meanwhile_

"Melody?" Lyric asked when he came at her favorite spot, the place at the top of the waterfall where you could look out over the forest it always calmed her down.

"Oh, hey Lyric." She said whipping away her tears.

"She doesn´t know anything about you so she couldn´t know that you understand her pain." He said while sitting next to her.

"I know but her older sister asked me to look out for her so I was only trying to do that." Melody replied.

Lissana heard their conversation and was surprised, she decided it was not the right time to apologies and walked away back to the guild.

**So this is the chapter,**

**More than 1500 words, a long chapter in my opinion.**

**Thanks for reading and the support of you guys.**

**Okay the people**

_Melody Sonata is mine I forgot to tell that the last time_

_Luna and Lukas Eclipse are from booklover21567_

_The twins are from Maiden Warrior_

_Lyric Note is from TheEnderKat_

**have I done it right with the characters?**

**Lots of love**

**Yuki**


	9. Chapter 8 Natures Secret is a secret

**Hey Sweeties,**

**Here a new chapter**

**I have holiday next week so then I will be writing more,**

**You have to read the long authors note at the end for information about the magic of June, the first part is in Fairy Tail and Natures Secret is a little bit strange and a Secret but have fun with reading!**

* * *

"Lissana…" Mira cried.

"Natures Secret eh, their strong." Gray said.

"What do you mean ice princess, couldn't you handle that guy?" Natsu said.

"Of course I could flame brain, I am not the one who got his butt kicked by a girl." Gray replied.

"Silence both of you." Erza said.

"How did your fight go Erza?" a sobbing Mira asked.

"I managed to overpower them but then I could not move my body the way I wanted only with a lot of force but they disappeared before I could knock them out." Erza told them about her fight.

"Well we have to admit they are strong." Master Makarov said.

"the boy that attacked me had a hard time but he landed a few hits that really hurt." He said.

"I can't believe that little girl made light of me." An upset Gajeel said.

"Well she did manage to injurie you, but I am wondering who is their master? And how did they get so strong?" Panther Lilly asked.

"What has happened here?" a surprised Freed asked.

"We got attacked by a guild named Natures Secret who helped their members after they brought Gildarts here and were threatened by us." Levy said.

"Natures Secret?" Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen said.

"We just come back from our encounter with the magic council who told us Fairy Tail should be more careful like Natures Secret." Bixlow said.

"They told us only a few things are known from Natures Secret." Evergreen said.

"Their guild master is so powerful she could be the number 1 wizard saint." Freed said.

"Her name is June Susuki but more isn't known about her." Evergreen said.

"The number of members or the location are unknown." Bixlow said.

"How do they know what is going on then?" Erza asked.

"Their master always seems to know where she has to be, she appears at guild master meetings but always stays unknown, no one knows what she looks like." Freed said.

"I think this is strange." Makarov said.

"She is powerful, June saved me and thanks to her I am alive cause otherwise the black dragon would have killed me, I tried to date her but that turned out this way." Gildarts said mumbling almost to soft to hear.

"Heck, she is that strong?!" Natsu shouted.

"Wait, you have seen her and knows what she looks like?!" Cana said.

"Yes I do she is beautiful." Gildarts replied.

But he was asleep again so the guild was wondering who was Natures Secret and why were they so big secret?

_At Natures Secret_

Melody and Lyric came walking in and Lissana walked up to them.

"Melody, I am so sorry my emotions got the better of me and I yelled at you, can you forgive me?" Lissana asked Melody.

"Of course Lissana." Melody said while smiling.

"One last question, why does he bump in to stuff so much?" Lissana asked.

"That is not nice to ask Lissana." Carla said while the other fairies came walking to her.

"This is Lyric Note and he is blind." Melody introduced them to Lyric.

"how horrible." Wendy said.

Then June told them to come to her.

"Okay guys we have 4 new guild members, most of you have already met them but here they are." June said and the fairies walked forward.

"Wendy Marvell, Carla, Lucy Heartfilia and Lissana Strauss." She said introducing them.

"Master, you promised to tell us about your magic." Lucy reminded her.

"Yeah I did come to my office." June replied.

They walked to her office.

They were sitting in her office at her desk when June started telling them about their magic.

_in the meeting place of Natures Secret_

the doors flew open

and two girls came walking inside.

The older one is wearing a scoop necked pale yellow long sleeve shirt and a purple floral patterned maxi skirt and she has gladiator style sandals and is a little at the chubbier size and has long blond hair in a braid with purple tips and pale green eyes.

The younger one at an age of 15 or something with ginger hair with a few blue streaks in it and blue eyes she is wearing a white hoodie with a Dragon on the back with devil horns, black jeggings and a necklace with a feather on it. And an exceed flew next to her, he has an Orange Fur and has red paws and wears a blue tie and has green eyes, Also with black glasses as an accessory

They walked up to Alicia who was standing behind the bar.

"How did your mission go Julie and Phoenix?" Alicia asked them.

"Great, how did things go around here?" the younger one, Phoenix asked.

"We have four new members." Mara said while jumping up and down in front of them.

"Who are they?" Julie asked Mara.

"They are super nice and pretty." Mara said.

"their names are, Lucy Heartfilia, Lissana Strauss, Carla and Wendy Marvell." Alicia told them.

"What kind of magic do you think they use?" Phoenix asked curious.

"here I have an edition of an weakly sorcerer about Fairy Tail." A boy said.

He had a tan and muscular body was average looking with his short hair had a birthmark on the side of his neck in a shape of a bird and was wearing a dark red muscle shirt with an unbutton short sleeve brown shirt and black pants, dark brown combat boots and dark red wristbands, golden compass necklace, and has hazel colored eyes and dark red hair.

"Thanks Kon." Julie said while looking through the magazine.

"I kept it because I was interested in the magic of one of the members." He said.

"Lucy Heartfilia, a beautiful mage with the dream to become a model, is a Celestial Mage." Julie read out loud.

"Lissana Strauss, the little sister of the famous model Mirajane Strauss, uses take over magic." Phoenix read out loud to.

"Wendy Marvell, the cute young sky dragon slayer most of the time she is seen together with her exceed Carla." Drago read the information about Wendy.

"well they seems nice." A boy with gray silver eyes and atwany colored hair who wears an open blouse without a shirt so you could see his chest and shorts.

"they are nice Renin." Alicia said.

"you can better say less annoying than some other girls I know." A man said while glaring at Mara.

He had a thin body with no muscles showing and can be consider a weakling he has short hair and looks like a total nerd, Wears a tan polo shirt with a neon green sweater vest and khaki pants, striped socks with brown loafers, big round glasses, neon Green with Purple Highlights colored hair and orange eyes.

But while he may look weak his guild mates knew better than to make him angry.

"You are really nice like always Bell." Another voice sighed.

The boy who just spoke had Black hair and his eyes were something strange they had Black iris with 12 dashes of different colors around it, He wears black boots, black jeans, a black shirt, with a grey hoody above it and a black leather jacket above that. There is a necklace with a scythe, a moon, and a Dragon around his neck at all times.

"Just let him be Zephyr." Melody said.

And so they were talking a lot more while the new members were listening to June.

* * *

**The talk with June is in the next chapter but here is another chapter not as much words as the last time and still not reviled June her magic.**

**I will in the next chapter so even if you have guessed already you may guess again I will put all the hints from previous chapters in here.**

**The hints, June said a spell and an iron shield appeared, Lucy didn't know that type of magic exist and she knows Gray already, this all happens before Tenrojima and the GMG and they don't know this type of magic yet. **

**The price**

**I will write a one shot with the genre, characters, and everything you chose, it may even be a crossover but from fairy tail and another series I watch, or a one shot of Natures Secret or someone's past form Natures Secret**

**Or you may write a chapter for one of my stories of your choice it is easy if you have an account for that.**

**I will revile it in the next chapter.**

**The characters are all introduced by now I think so I will say their names again and who created them.**

_Jasmine Lionheart, Serena Kokoro, Kiseki Hana, Sousuke Kurohane, Bell Titan, Zane Strife, Taiga, Ryuu and Kon Brocks are all from Maiden Warrior._

_Melody Sonata, Zuri Heraka, Jerte Kotaro, June Susuki, Mara Kokoto and Alicia Nikato are all created by me._

_Luna and Lucas Eclipse are both frombooklover21567._

_Sapphire Star Nightshade is from Mellisa_

_Micheal Nightshade is from Nightingaledric666_

_Phoenix Callio is from whitelion20202_

_Julie Jarvis is from thenerdyworm_

_Lyrik Note is from TheEnderKat_

_Zephyr Nights is from exdude122_

_Renin Fleck__is from guest_

**I still hope that I do the characters right and forgive me if I write it down wrong I don't intend to.**

**I hope you like it and I need some ideas after this so come on with your ideas.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Yuki**


	10. Chapter 9 the past and secrets

**Hey sweeties,**

**Seems like none of you wanted an other guess, so yeah here is a new chapter and I will reveal June her magic,**

**Hope you enjoy reading this.**

**And I made up some teams of people who happened to become a team together so yeah please don't hate me for that and I also know that it is vacation for me but I am doing so much other stuff,**

**Like gaming, watching anime (Fairy Tail, Magi and Full metal alchemist. Absolutely awesome so if you want to see a new anime try one of those) and sleeping so yeah sorry.**

* * *

"Hey Phoenix, are you going to tell her?" Julie asked.

"No, not yet at least." Phoenix replied.

They were sitting in their house, they were best friends so they live together in a house, the other members of Natures Secret also live in houses in the Natures Secret village.

"You want to know when she will find out?" Julie said.

"Yes." Phoenix said.

_With Mara and Jerte_

"Okay Jerte we are almost done, this will be such a beautiful house for them." A happy Mara said.

"Yes I think so to at least they live together." Jerte said.

They were in the house that would become Lissana, Lucy, Carla and Wendy their house.

_At Fairy Tail in the office of Makarov_

"Bisca and Alzack, I want you two to go do research on Natures Secret." Makarov said.

"Yes master." Alzack said.

"You want to know what kind of guild it is and why they let them join right?" Bisca asked.

"Yes but I also think it is a little fishy how little there is known about them so you must find out more." Makarov replied.

With that the two fairies left their masters office and set off to find out more about that mysterious guild.

_Meanwhile in the office of June_

"So what is the magic power you have and how did you got it and are there more with the same magic as you?" Lucy asked.

"I never met anyone else who used the same magic as I do, how I got it is something you don't need to know, but I am like you could see in my battle against Gildarts the iron god slayer." June told them.

"Did you learn it from a god than?" Wendy asked.

"Who knows? But your house is ready I think so I think you should go to it." June replied.

"Thanks for giving us a house, does everyone here live in houses in this small village?" Lissana asked.

"Yes, we all live here cause it is easy and we want to be a mystery as long as possible." June explained.

After they inspected their house and dropped of their stuff they were walking to the café what looked like it was the meeting point of the village.

"I want to know what kind of magic the other members of Natures Secret have." Wendy said excited.

They entered the café and were greeted by Alicia who was serving drinks to the other members.

"How do you like your house?" Mara asked them.

"It is amazing." Lucy told her.

"Well I believe it is time to introduce you to the ones you haven't met yet." Melody said while walking towards them.

"Okay, you already know team Heart, Alicia, Mara, Jerte, Zuri, Sapphire, Michael, Luna, Lucas, the twins and Zane I believe?" Melody asked them.

"Yes we do." Carla said.

"Okay here we have Lyric Note but I believe Lissana already met him." Melody introduced Lyric.

"Yes, I have." Lissana replied.

"This are Julie Jarvis and Phoenix Callio, they are a two person team." Melody said.

"Nice to meet you." Phoenix said.

"this is Bell Titan," Melody said.

"Don't be to annoying." Bell told them.

"Be a little nicer Bell." Someone said to him.

"and this is Kon Brocks." Melody said.

"Yo" Kon said towards the 4 new members.

"Here we have Zephyr Nights and Renin Fleck." Melody continued.

Zephyr didn't look up at the mention of his name.

"hey welcome to the guild." Renin said.

Lucy, Wendy, Lissana and Carla were looking around, they seemed so happy then a few exceeds stepped forward.

It were 4 exceeds, two of them were Jack and Arta. One of the other two was black with a white stomach and the other one had a red fur and red paws.

"We have 4 dragon slayers in this guild and this are their exceeds." Melody said.

"You already know Jack and Arta the others are named Drago and Night, Night is the black one and Drago the red one." Melody continued.

"Nice to meet you." Wendy said to the exceeds.

After the introduction with the other members and the party that was after it, the new members could be found close to the lake.

"It is a beautiful night." Lucy said.

"That is true." Lissana said.

"Lucy, Lissana?" Wendy said.

"Yes Wendy" they both replied.

"Well I was thinking, what if we create a team with the four of us?" Wendy said.

"That is a great idea." Lucy said.

_At that moment in June her office_

"Fairy Tail has made a move, they sent two people to investigate us." Alicia reported to June.

"Thanks Alicia, has Melody done it already?" she asked.

"Yes, the memories of our guild are almost erased, only your name and the fact that we exist are still in this world." Alicia said.

"Great, then what will you do now Fairy Tail, I would like to stay a secret for you, just cause it makes things easier." June said.

_The magic council_

"Mr. Lahar, Mr. Doranbolt!" a your soldier shouted while running towards them.

"What is it." Lahar asked him.

"The little information on Natures Secret that we have is disappearing and only their master's name remains and the fact that they exist remains." The soldier said while catching his breath.

"get a few people ready to investigate Natures Secret now." Lahar said.

June what are you up to why are you doing this? Doranbolt asks himself, has something happened? Has HE appeared? Doranbolt thought a lot about it but could not find the answers, well he was the only one who knew a few of the secrets of Natures Secret. But if he told those secrets he would regret it he knew it so he stayed silent.

June could be terrifying but at the same time she helped him when he was lost after a mission from the council and saved his life by doing that.

* * *

**So iron god slayer magic,**

**Who would have thought that? (I have cause i wrote it, it would have been a little problematic if someone had guessed it right and wanted me to write June her past cause yeah a few secrets in that to) also Doranbolt is involved with Natures Secret a little bit but that is needed for the story.**

**So how should I name the team of Lucy, Lissana, Wendy and Carla?**

**don't worry June isn't bad the things she means are in her past somewhere.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Also I am busy with a game on my tablet Knights and Dragons, maybe you know it? I am the master of the guild Fairy Tail Family there so if you want to join I would be glad, and yes my name there is Erza Scarlet.**

**Lots of love,**

**Yuki**


	11. Chapter 10 bonding time

**Hey Sweeties,**

**A new chapter finally, it took me a long time and I know that so here a lot of apologies for that,**

**Our smart Levy joins in and just read what she discovers.**

**Enjoy reading please.**

**Thanks for still reading this after I didn't update for so long.**

**At least this chapter is long so there is a lot to read.**

* * *

"Dammit, I can't find a thing." A frustrated Bisca said.

"Calm down Bisca." Alzack told her.

They were searching for some time now but they couldn't find a thing.

"We knew they were hard to find." Alzack said.

"I know Alzack but you know it is just so frustrating." Bisca answered.

Then team shadow gear walked inside the library.

"It was a long mission but I am glad we are here now, they say this is one of the biggest archives." Their blue haired leader said.

"Levy!?" Bisca called.

"Bisca, why are you here?" Levy asked.

Bisca told them what happened and Levy helped them putting all the things they knew about Natures Secret together, she then left cause she could not believe it and was going to the guild.

At the guild Levy asked Erza, Gray and Natsu to tell her as detailed as possible what happened and wrote some things down during her story.

Levy walked through the guild doors outside and an iron dragon slayer followed her concerned about her safety.

Levy walked towards an forest and walked in that forest towards a house.

Gajeel was hiding behind a tree.

Levy knocked on the door and then walked inside.

Levy P.O.V.

I walked inside the house and saw the person I was looking for,

"I need your help." I told him.

"Why would I help you?" he asked.

"Did you hear what happened to Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Lissana?" I asked him.

"Yes, I heard it from Freed who came to visit me." He said.

"Well something about this story doesn't add up, I mean I spoke to Erza, Natsu and Gray and they told me Virgo, Scorpio, Aquarius and Loke joined the fight." I told him.

"So she called 4 spirits." He said.

"That is it, Lucy can't call 4 spirits at the same time, sure we have seen Virgo and Loke coming here on their own magic but still Lucy can't call 2 spirits at the same time." I explained.

"What do you think about all this or are you just going to stay listening behind that bush Gajeel?" he asked.

"Sorry, but Levy you are right bunny girl is not that strong." Gajeel said.

"I get it you want me to ask Lucy some things, but why won't you do it yourself?" he asked.

"We attacked Natures Secret so non guild member must go." I said.

"Okay but only this time." He said.

"Thanks Laxus! I have already a possible place where you can start looking, the place Gildarts found them." I said.

_At Natures Secret_

Lissana stood before Melody her house and took a deep breathe, then she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Melody's voice said.

"Eh, Melody I am so sorry that I shouted to you." Lissana said while almost crying.

"It is okay Lissana, I already forgave you." Melody said.

"I am so sorry I didn't apologized earlier and I didn't know Mira asked you to look out for me, wait what you already forgave me?!" Lissana said.

"Yes, it was not your fault." Melody said.

"I want to know more of this guild and I want to understand you since you are kind of like my sister, would you care to tell me your past so I can understand you?" Lissana asked.

"I am?" Melody replied.

"Yes, you are very similar to Mira." Lissana said.

"Well come sit next to me while I tell you my story cause I trust you." Melody said while tapping on the couch and Lis came sitting next to her.

"I was born in a village close to the ocean, the people there disliked things that were different. My mom died giving birth to me and my dad blamed me for her dead. Everyone there had dark colored hair and light eyes but I had dark eyes and light hair, they treated me like I was someone from another world. I was bullied and my dad was the worst of them all, after my mother's dead he drank a lot of alcohol and was drunk often, when he was drunk he always kicked me, punched me and did more horrible things to me, I once found a kitten abandoned and in bad condition so I saved it but when the kitten was better my dad found out and he was drunk not that it would make any difference but since he was drunk he didn't kill it cause he threw it wrong, if he wasn't drunk he would have killed it. Whit the almost dead body of the firs friend I ever knew in my arms I ran away I was 10. I lived in a hidden bay and found a possibility to express myself in music and little bit by little bit I learned magic, I wasn't very strong but I could survive. Sadly the kitten died a year after I ran away. A year later I returned to the village I hated this much and they didn't recognize me at first cause I wasn't the helpless little girl who was used by her dad to pay of his depts. But when I returned my dad died cause he could not afford to pay off his depts, so they killed him. If I would have been there he would still be here. How much I hated him he was my only family. The people who killed him wanted me to pay of his dept and they were about to do the horrible things again and I couldn't do anything cause my magic wasn't that strong yet. They June stepped in and beat them up and she took me with her so I could live in peace." Melody finished her story and had tears in her eyes.

"That must have been horrible." Lissana said.

"It was but the past is the past so let's go bonding with the girls!" she said cheerful again.

Her mood swings are the same as Mira's Lis thought smiling.

"girls bonding time!" Melody sang with her beautiful voice.

"Can we come to Melody? Please?" the twins asked.

"Okay but only cause you are so cute." Melody said.

"I am not going." Alicia said.

"Please come Alicia." Mara said with puppy eyes.

"June asked me if I could help her." Alicia replied.

"what are we going to do?" Wendy asked.

"We start with shopping and then we will go to the spa and after that we are going to have a sleepover." Melody said already planned the whole rest of the day.

"Boys, we will need your help." Melody said.

So Kiseki, Sousouke, Jerte, Michael, Lucas, Kon, Renin and the twins followed the girls who were going to go shopping in a town not far from the village.

All the girls were going except Zuri, Alicia and June. Zuri was asked for help by June just like Alicia.

_In the office of June_

"Alicia how is the research of the fairies going?" June asked.

"Not so good they can't find a thing." Alicia replied.

"Okay and write in the member archive that we have a new team, team starlight (**star has something to do with Lucy her magic, and it stands in the sky so that is Wendy her magic and light is everywhere and you see a light when Lissana transforms and Carla flies just like light)**." June said.

"who are the members of that team?" Alicia asked.

"Wendy, Carla, Lucy and Lissana." June said

Alicia nodded and wrote the new team down.

"Why am I here master?" Zuri asked.

June was about to reply but then Zane came running in.

"Master, there is some scary guy close to the village, at this moment he is at the lake, he has blonde hair and a scar at one eye." He said.

"I will check it out immediately." June said and she walked outside her office with Alicia and Zuri following her.

_With the group of girls_

"This dress is so cute." Sapphire said. "It is perfect for you don't you think Arta?" she asked her exceed.

"Aye." Arta replied half asleep.

"Wendy, please try this one on." Jasmine and Serena said giving a cute light blue dress with a white ribbon around the waist.

Jasmine and Serena thought Wendy and Mara were both cute but they had chosen clothes for Mara in the past and Mara didn't wanted them so they tried it with Wendy.

Wendy walked outside the changing room, she looked so cute, the dress fit her perfectly and her hair was hold back with a light blue hair ribbon.

"You are so cute!" the two girls said.

"Wendy it suits you." Luna said.

"It does?" Wendy asked while looking in the mirror.

"Yes it does." Carla said.

Melody was choosing clothes for Lissana.

"Melody, do you really think this suits me?" Lissana asked while wearing a long sleeved red shirt dress with white leggings reaching just over her knees and red shoes.

"Yes it looks great and it is easy to fight in." Melody said.

"Wow that suits you amazing Drago." Phoenix said.

"Yes it makes you look so cute." Julie said.

Then Sapphire and Arta came over.

"Wow you look cute." Sapphire said.

"I think that to." Arta said.

Drago looked in the mirror completely happy that they all liked it.

"Lucy, please try this on." Was heard through the shop.

"Okay Mara I will." Lucy said.

"Since Alicia isn't here to be with me I want to be with you cause you are pretty." Mara told her.

"Oh then try this on." The twins said holding a cute light green dress with a kind of fishnet glove pattern between the top and the skirt of the dress (you have a strapless top and a skirt but between the two is that same stuff you use in fishnet gloves that is what it is like.)

"First I will try on the outfit that Mara choose but then I will try on yours." Lucy said.

Lucy walked out the changing room she was wearing a dark blue skirt with a long sleeved top in the same color.

"Pretty." The twins and Mara said.

After showing Lucy returned to the changing room and came out in the dress the twins choose for her.

"that one is more pretty." Mara said to Lucy and Lucy liked the dress as well.

"It is cute but I would choose another color." Someone said.

The twins looked surprised.

"who are you appearing out of nowhere?" they asked the stranger.

"Loke, why are you here?" Lucy asked.

"You know him?" Mara asked.

"Yes he is one of my spirits, Leo the lion." Lucy said.

"Are you a zodiac cart mage like Jasmine?" Mara asked.

"No I don't know what that is I am a celestial spirit mage." Lucy replied.

"I hear you don't want my fashion advice princess?" Loke asked.

"No." Lucy said and Loke disappeared.

"You want my fashion advise than Princess?" Virgo asked while standing next to Lucy.

"Virgo what are you doing here and no I don't need it?" Lucy asked.

" another one of you spirits?" the twins asked.

"Yes I am one of the princess her spirits, and princess that color doesn't really suit you." Virgo said while disappearing.

"You have some strange spirits Lucy." Mara said.

The twins came running back with a dress that looked like the one Lucy was wearing but it was a little different, it was the same design only the top was a little different and there were pink roses on it.

Lucy tried it on but it didn't really suit her so they looked further.

In the end Lucy found a light green top with an orange rose on it and a green skirt.

Then they all finished shopping and they paid for the clothes.

"Oh no, we don't have any money yet!" Lucy said.

"You can get it from me." Melody said and she paid for them.

They walked to the Jewelry shop where they sold bags as well.

The boys who came with them held all the bags and they were not the less heaviest bags ever.

"Why don't they have to hold the bags?" one of the guys complained.

"There to cute to do that." Phoenix said.

"O this is cute." Lis said while picking up a hair clip with an orange rose. "Hey Lucy doesn't this suit with your outfit?" she asked.

"Yes it does thanks Lis." Lucy said.

Serena came walking over to Wendy, holding a simple bracelet with silver accents it was so beautiful, it fit Wendy exactly and if you looked close to it you saw the silver twirling like the clouds in the sky.

"It is beautiful." Wendy said.

Sapphire walked to Carla.

"Carla have you seen this?" She asked, she was holding a cute fur clip in the shape of two wings.

"for what can I use a hair clip?" Carla asked.

Sapphire clipped the clip in her fur close to her ear it was beautiful and it fit her perfectly.

"You can clip it here or on your clothes." Sapphire said.

Meanwhile Lucy found a beautiful neckless, it was just a simple neckless but you could buy little animal shaped figures in different colors who you could put on the neckless.

Melody came standing next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"This neckless is perfect for Lis, you can add different animal shaped figures and Lis has take over magic and then the animal kind. So this would suit her perfect." Lucy explained.

Lucy picked up one of the animal figures and added them to the neckless, she added the cat human figure to the neckless.

Mara was walking through the shop when she noticed a cute belt it was a light brown orange leather belt so she picked it up since she had noticed Lucy was always wearing a belt and this one would go better with her new outfit.

Wendy was looking through all the stuff in the shop together with Jasmine and Serena when she saw an thing that could hold keys and she remembered that on the one that Lucy had still the sign of Fairy Tail visible was so she picked it up, it was just a plain key holder thing but it was handy.

"Why did you pick that up Wendy?" Jasmine asked.

"Lucy uses such a thing for her keys but on her old one is still the sign of Fairy Tail so maybe this is better." Wendy mumbled.

Melody gave all the fairies some money and Lucy showed the neckless to Lis who bought it, Lucy bought the hair clip and the other bought something to, Mara wanted to give the belt to Lucy and did it at the same time as Wendy gave her the key holder.

This time the Twins and the other boys were going to the pool while the girls were inside the spa .

Wendy looked at her new family and saw the mark they all had.

Jasmine had her mark in dark red on her right breast,

Serena her mark was silver with a dark blue line surrounding it,

Sapphire her mark was a pink blue like mark on her right shoulder blade,

Julie had it on the left side of her neck in light purple,

Phoenix her mark on her left cheek was fading from red to yellow with orange in the middle,

Luna had a dark blue guild mark on the middle of her stomach,

Mara her pink mark on her left ankle was there to,

And Melody had a blue purple mark high on her back in the middle kind of in her neck,

Melody looked up, "What is it Wendy?" she asked.

"I-I was just looking at the guild marks that we all share, and where you have them." She answered.

"That makes sense." Luna said.

"Show us yours!" Mara said excited.

Wendy showed her ankle with her light blue mark with a gray line surrounding it,

Lucy showed the purple mark on her hip,

Lissana had her mark in red on her left lower arm

And Carla her light blue mark on her back.

Luna showed them Arta and Drago their guild marks to, Drago had it in black on his back and Arta had it in blue.

Then they entered the spa.

"Hey Lotus and Violet." Melody said to the girls who were working in the spa.

Violet had violet colored hair, magenta eyes and wears the spa uniform what was a light purple shirt with white shorts that reached just over her knees.

Lotus has green eyes and light pink hair, and her uniform was a light blue shirt with white shorts.

It was relaxing.

* * *

**Okay that was it, more than 2500 words.**

**I just couldn't decide when this chapter ended so I made it long.**

**So sorry for not updating for such a long time.**

**Next time Laxus joins the party, Yay.**

**Also I will write a little more about the spa.**

**Thanks Maiden Warrior for your idea that they could bond with each other.**

**and even more thanks to Maiden Warrior cause you are reviewing every chapter that I really appreciate.**

**And I know I make a lot of mistakes but I am not going to change the few times I wrote whit instead of with because that would really take long and I am sorry but I try my best so please bear with me.**

**And thanks to all my readers I can write a little and that is handy when I need to write a short story on my English tests so thanks, It was difficult but thanks to you all I can write.**

**Thanks for your support and reviews are motivation for me.**

**Lots of love,**

**Yuki**


	12. Chapter 11 Laxus, a pool and angry June

**Hey Sweeties,**

**Me again, short chapter but it is something and I really wanted to get out something.**

**For all my readers to read, the authors note beneath this chapter is important it says how I will do my updates from now on. **

**But read it and enjoy.**

Laxus P.O.V.

I promised Levy I would do this but I hadn't imagined that it would be this hard.

Tree boys surrounded me and they all wear the same mark what Levy said was the mark of Natures Secret.

"Why are you here and how did you find us?" a boy with strange eyes asked me he had black hair and there was something in his eyes that made him look different.

None of them seemed afraid of me.

"I would like to know that to." A female voice spoke.

I looked up and saw a woman around the age of 30 with black hair with silver strikes in it and next to her stood a man in a butler outfit and two other girls.

"I am someone who was asked to come here to find some things out." I told them.

June P.O.V.

How dare he we are the one who ask the questions.

Quick I came up to him so our faces were only a few centimeters apart he looked in my angry eyes.

"Listen twerp, first I find 4 people who are deeply injured mentally by a guild then the same guild comes here searching for them with a person I don't like to see again and then they dare to attack my guild members and last some stranger shows up, I am not in the mood for this kind of games so you give me the answers or I beat them out of you!" I said in a low threatening tone that made everyone around me shiver.

The deadly aura around me was almost visible.

"Okay my name is Laxus but I am not from Fairy tail." He said and I saw a little bit that he was terrified in his eyes.

_In the spa_

"this is relaxing." Lucy said.

She was enjoying a massage from Lotus while the others were relaxing in a bubble bad.

And Violet added a few candles with the smell of sakura in the room where they are.

"Thanks Violet and how is business going?" Melody asked.

"Great we have a lot of customers and it is amazing we can make our living from our hobby." She replied.

"Oh hey Alicia." Mara said cheerful.

"Mara what are you doing?" Wendy asked.

"I am talking with Alicia through telepathy." She answered

"What an blonde guy with a scar over an eye has found our location?!" Mara said surprised.

"Laxus?!" team starlight said they knew the person who is described or heard about him.

After an explanation they needed to get the boys so Luna and Sapphire walked to the pool to get their brothers and the other boys.

**Really short chapter but this is all I can think of right now.**

**I have vacation so I think I can write a lot but I think I get way to little reviews.**

**I have enough readers and followers so I write a chapter and then when I have posted it I will wait until I have tree reviews before uploading another if I have finished the other chapter already at least I won't update until I get 3 reviews.**

**The people who reviewed last chapter:**

**Maiden Warrior **

**Exdude112**

**Only two even though I have 21 favo and 25 followers.**

**Well I really enjoyed writing about Laxus and June interacting but I don't know what I have them say to each other and if Laxus must join Natures Secret or not.**

**For now this is everything.**

**Lots of love,**

**Yukino Scarlet**


	13. Chapter 12 truth revealed

**Hey Sweeties,**

**Finally the next chapter,**

**Hope you like what I did this chapter.**

**enjoy**

* * *

Laxus P.O.V.

I was staring before me, they had given me a room that looked like a prison.

I understand they don't trust me but this is too much, they just imprisoned me at least it feels that way.

That scary female came walking through the door and I saw she put two people to watch over me.

"Why do you imprison me?" I asked her.

"I now that you can be dangerous and I don't want you to walk around free when the girls return so you can go and make them sad." Her soft but threatening voice spoke.

At the pool no one's P.O.V.

The boys were relaxing.

"so Taiga and Ryuu how comes they all like you so much? What is your secret? I mean even the new girls totally adore you." Jerte said a little jealous.

"Look at us Jerte," Ryuu said. "aren't we adorable?" Taiga said. "But don't worry we won't steal Lissana from you." They said in unison.

Jerte tried too hard to hide his blush.

"Boys!" two voices called.

"Luna, Sapphire?!" their brothers called out surprised.

"Sorry to ruin this moment but we are needed at the guild." Luna said.

The boys got out of the water and were going to change to their clothes.

No one's P.O.V.

Later when they were on their way to the guild the boys asked what was wrong and they were shocked by the girls explanation.

They arrived and Alicia brought them to June and together with June team Starlight entered the place Laxus was held prisoner.

"Why are you here again?" Laxus asked.

Then he saw Lucy, Lissana, Carla and Wendy.

"Why are you here Laxus?" Lissana asked.

"Lucy, Levy has done research and she noticed that the spirits that attacked Erza, Natsu and Gray were Virgo, Scorpio, Loke and Aquarius but you can't call 4 spirits." Laxus said.

"Virgo, Loke and Aquarius can pop out when you want but maybe they know something." Lucy said.

Laxus walked with them to the battle field where June and Gildarts had fought and there the whole guild came to see what kind of magic Lucy had.

"Open gate of the Lion, Leo!" Lucy called.

Loke appeared from a golden circle in the ground.

"How can I help you Lucy?" the lion asked.

The members of Natures Secret were surprised by the spirit.

"Wow one of the twelve zodiac keys and then the leader?!" Jasmine said surprised.

"Loke, what did you do to Erza, Natsu and Gray?" Lucy asked in a threatening tone.

Loke shivered, but before he could say something another golden circle appeared.

"Sorry princess we thought it was what they deserved. Punishment time?" she asked.

"No Virgo, no punishment! Wait what they deserved?" Lucy asked.

"well we kind of got Gemini to transform into you and she called out Scorpio and the others came out themselves." Loke said hesitant.

"What?!" Lucy shouted and both spirits disappeared.

"Lucy what are you going to do now?" June asked.

"I will stay here, I don't think Fairy Tail will listen to what I have to say." Lucy told June and the others nodded in agreement.

"as for you sparky, you want to join? You know no one may know about us right?" June asked Laxus.

Laxus shivered at the thought of the things June would do to him to make him forget so he joined Natures Secret, and he wanted to make sure they wouldn't hurt team starlight.

"okay with that out of the way you guys need to train, what do you want to learn?" June said.

"I want to learn combat." Lucy said.

Lissana wanted to learn how to understand nature but she wasn't sure if they could teach her, Wendy wanted to improve her healing and Carla couldn't think of a thing.

"Lucy I will train you, Renin you train Lissana, Zuri you train Wendy and the Exceeds should train Carla." Alicia said.

"But what do I have to learn?" Carla asked.

"We could learn you to change your size." Jack said.

"okay." Carla said and she walked away with the exceeds so they could teach her.

June walked up to Alicia, "You think you can manage the guild for a few days?" she asked.

"Of course." Alicia said.

"Where are you going master?" Lucy asked.

"there is a meeting of guild masters and I have some personal business." June replied.

Then she walked away.

June P.O.V.

Okay to the meeting of guild masters but firs I have to do something else.

I arrived at the place I needed to be and looked around the graveyard, it is now many years ago my older sister died but I still visit her grave.

I found her grave and stood before it.

"dear sister, I miss you why did you have to go? I wish you were still here." I said to her grave.

Then after I kept still for a few minutes I walked away looking at the single flower I had put on her grave.

I heard a scream, it sounded just like my sister.

I ran to the scream hopping it was really her.

When I arrived I saw the one that had screamed.

She had the same brown hair as my sister but the girl was wearing a white set of pants and a blue bikini top, my sister would never wear that. The girl was surrounded by bandits.

She used card magic to hold the enemies off but it were too much.

I need to help her, "rain of the iron god." I mumbled and iron spears started raining down on them but they left the girl untouched.

After the fight I walked up to the girl.

"are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yes, they surprised me I didn't thought that I would be attacked." She replied. "I am Cana Alberona." She continued.

I asked her why she was here and she replied she answered that she was here to visit her mom's grave.

"I need to go now Cana, it was nice meeting you." I said and walked away.

"Wait I didn't get your name." she said.

"It's June, June Susuki." I replied.

Cana Alberona, she wouldn't be? No she can't be….

* * *

**So what is Cana and what is her connection with June?**

**Also this was a fun chapter to write but I may seems a bit rushed, sorry for that.**

**Yes Lucy stayed with Natures Secret because she wanted to become stronger, and do you think Fairy Tail would listen to her?**

**The people who reviewed last chapter were:**

_**Booklover21567**_

_**Guest**_

_**Exdude112**_

_**Fun with typing**_

_**Maiden warrior**_

**Thanks for your reviews**

**Also I have drawn June, you can find her on my Deviant Art account.**

**Lots of love,**

**Yuki**


	14. Chapter 13 sparky vs titan

**Hey Sweeties,**

**New chapter and so soon after the last ;) you all really helped me**

**The reviews were awesome so yeah this chapter I will tell a little about June her past and you will get to know the magic of two of the Natures Secret members.**

**Also the authors note beneath the chapter is really important.**

* * *

I arrived at the guild master meeting,

I stood in a corner as always watching the other guild masters.

Then I saw Makarov Dreyar enter, the former guild master of 5 of my members and the grandfather of sparky.

Well our talk has to wait until after the meeting.

"So about what is the meeting this time?" Makarov asked.

"well about who has to pay the bills if guilds destroy things." Lahar of the magic counsel said.

Makarov coughed and almost died in his beer.

"And the recently disappearing information about Natures Secret." Lahar continued.

"Is that why we all have to gather?" I called out as I jumped on a table,

The other guild masters gasped because they hadn't realized I was in the room to.

"that Lahar is simple to explain, the guilds pay their own bills like always and as most of you know I like to keep my guild a secret so I let the information disappear." I said.

The others looked at me surprised, surprised that I would admit that but why would I hide it, it may be illegal but they never catch us ever and otherwise I talk my way out of it.

The meeting continued but it wasn't interesting so I waited until it was over but to my surprise Makarov came standing next to me.

"you beat up Gildarts didn't you?" he asked me.

"Yeah, that would have been me." I simply replied.

"Why?" the old man looked at me concerned.

"Listen he was hitting on me and he wanted to take 4 of my members away by force, it is my job to protect my members." I told him.

"excuse me Makarov but seems like sparky electrocuted someone so I need to go, bye." I said.

"who is sparky?" he replied.

"some lightning dragon slayer who thinks he is hot stuff." I answered.

And I ran away.

_At the village, Melody P.O.V._

"So why does this guild accept weak nerds?" Laxus asked while pointing at Bell.

Oh no I can't believe it, he said that out loud? Good thing we are on the battlefield.

The other members except for team starlight looked surprised, shocked and tried to get of the battlefield as fast as they could, Alicia pulling Lucy with her, the exceeds warning Carla and Jerte picking up Lissana and bring her to the place the others were.

I swear they will be such an adorable couple.

"why did everyone walk from the battlefield?" Laxus asked surprised.

"they kind of know what is coming." Bell replied.

"You are challenging me for a fight?" Laxus asked while looking at the guy.

In less than a moment Laxus sent a lighting bold his way and it hit Bell.

"I contact June." Alicia said knowing that she would be the only one to stop them.

Bell became a pile of dirt.

"Wait what, is he really that weak?" Laxus asked.

"Dirt is but I could manage to make it look like myself." You could hear Bell his voice as he said that.

He appeared out of the ground behind Laxus.

"you know, manipulating earth is my game." He said and attacked Laxus with sand.

Then the two were tore away from each other by two big iron hands.

"enough okay, Sparky there was at fault for angering you but I would appreciate it if you would go easy on him since he is just new in the guild." A loud voice shouted and June appeared.

Goodness that Kiseki made it just in time to get June here.

I saw Zuri and Wendy walk up to Laxus to heal him.

"Master good to see you again, how was the meeting?" I asked her.

"boring." She replied.

Then the exceeds walked to the lake to teach Carla.

Wendy and Zuri were going to look for some herbs.

And Lissana and Lucy stayed here with their teachers.

_Lissana P.O.V._

"Hey I am Lissana Strauss, nice to meet you." I introduced myself to my teacher.

"hi Lissana, I am Renin, so you use take over magic?" he asked me.

"Yes, what kind of magic do you use?" I replied.

"Well, since I can talk to animals and can control them for a short period of time, I can help you with understanding nature." Renin told me.

"I would love that and it could be handy to use because I use take over animal soul." I said.

"okay to strengthen the animal soul you must learn to strengthen your connections with the animals, so let go look for some animals in the forest." He said and walked to the forest.

I followed.

_Melody P.O.V. (again)_

"Jerte if I were you I would confess soon." I said to Jerte who was standing next to me.

"Why?" he asked me.

I explained and while I did I saw June walking to Laxus and ask him if he could come to her office.

_June P.O.V._

"Laxus, who is Cana Alberona?" I asked him as soon as we were in my office.

"Cana? She is a card mage who lost her mom and she likes to drink." He told me.

"what is her mom's name?" I asked him.

"I believe it was Cornelia, why are you so interested in Cana?" he asked me.

"I ran into her and she introduced herself, thanks you can go now." I told him.

I lost track of my sister after my training for magic from the iron goddess and I changed my name I also got those silver stripes in my hair thanks to Suki but I am grateful for that because now I can help people.

Before I trained with Suki the iron goddess, my name was June Alberona and Cornelia was my older sister.

It isn't strange at all that Cana looks like my sister because she must be my sisters daughter.

I really need some time to think.

* * *

**Soooo, June is Cana her aunt.**

**Surprised? It may seems strange but yeah it is the truth, and not the only surprise I have waiting for you.**

**And Laxus has earned his nickname as sparky, of course June is the only one who will call him that.**

**Also who had thought that about Bell? I think Maiden Warrior did.**

**But anyway I think Jerte gets jealous of Renin, what will happen?**

**And Yes June is Badass, Yes she breaks the law whenever she wants and gets away with it and yes now it is even more awkward that Gildarts hit on her. And no one knows so far that she is thought by a goddess except Zuri who was thought by an angel.**

**Also what do you guys think of a story where it all starts from the beginning of Natures Secret or in other words the childhood of June and how she found the other members?**

**People who reviewed last chapter:**

_**LunaScorpio20**_

_**Fun with typing**_

_**Maiden Warrior**_

_**Aqua King**_

**Thanks for your support**

**Lots of love,**

**Yuki**


	15. Chapter 14 mystery across the screen

**Hey Sweeties,**

**Just a little tired but got this chapter out for you, maybe also some surprises.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"I can't do this." A frustrated Lisanna jelled.

"come on Lisanna, your almost in contact with it." Renin answered.

"Who are you? Are you a friend of Renin?" the deer asked Lis.

"Don't worry, she is." Renin told the deer.

"Hi, I am Lisanna Strauss." Lisanna introduced herself.

"Okay Lis, now ask if he will teach you what he knows about the forest."

Lisanna asked the deer,

"Why do you want to know?" The deer replied.

"I am a takeover mage and I use take over animal soul." Lis explained.

When Lis said that the deer bow his head and their forehead touched.

Lisanna P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and I saw myself sitting in front of me, my eyes were closed.

"don't freak out, you just entered my body to strengthen our connection." The voice of the deer sounded.

I turned around and looked behind me, I saw a bright green light. I touched it and I became aware of the nature around me as if I had the senses of a deer.

"Now we fused for a short time, after you go to your own body you can use take over deer soul and it will be strong because a part of my soul stays with you." The deer told me.

And I saw the deer in front of me again.

"Good job." Renin said.

I looked down to my necklace and saw that a little deer figure had appeared on the necklace.

"Wow." I said.

Lucy P.O.V.

"Can we have a break now?" I asked Alicia.

"Okay but not a long one." She replied.

Then I saw a hand who held a glass for me to grab.

"Here drink this, it is an energy drink with strawberry-vanilla flavor." Melody said as I thanked her and drank some.

"Delicious." I said.

"I am not the one who made this I just put it in the glass, Alicia makes the shakes around here." Melody explained.

"wow, you sure do a lot for the guild Alicia." I told her.

"It is nothing much." She replied, "Also time to go on with the training." She continued.

I could feel my muscles ache already, but with a sigh I stood up.

Meanwhile.

Carla almost got it at least her wings got bigger and she almost grew bigger herself.

Surprisingly the clothes grew with her when she became bigger.

And Wendy studied hard and became even better, and she managed to unlock her dragon soul what meant that she could fly short distance with a pair of dragon wings and a tail, with the tail she could grab things.

June was sitting at her desk, she was thinking.

"this is troublesome," she said to the person on the other side of the lacrima.

"I get it, I get it. Of course I will help you out, what do I have to do?" June continued.

"What?! a dark guild mage napped the Tri-man from Bleu Pegasus?" June screamed out.

"Master you okay?" Zane said while rushing in.

"I am fine Zane just surprised." June replied.

"also can you tell me who are available for a mission?" June asked him.

"Of course. Alicia, Zuri, Renin, the exceeds and team starlight are practicing, team Heart is on a mission, the Nightshades are here, Julie and Phoenix are here to, Bell and Laxus are on a mission together…" he said before he was interrupted by June,

"What which mission?!" she asked.

"the one to hunt some monsters who are terrorizing a town it needed two strong mages with great destructive power, it doesn't matter if they destroy a part of the town because if they defeat the monsters the town can make more money because everyone keeps away from the town because of the monsters." He replied.

June told him to go on.

"then we have Lyric, Melody and the twins who can go on missions, Luna is around here somewhere and Lucas is together with Kon shopping for Alicia so she can cook, and I believe Zephyr is here as well so are Mara and Jerte." Zane said.

"Thanks Zane, Lyric isn't a good idea for this mission, the twins I want to stay safe, I don't want to get Jerte away from Lissana so call Sapphire, Julie, Phoenix, Luna, Mara and Zephyr to my office, this is a mission for 6 people." June said.

"Okay why didn't you select Michael and Melody?" Zane asked.

"Michael will be to protective of his sis and Melody is needed here." June replied.

Zane walked away to get the people she said.

Later

"why are we here?" Mara asked the question the girls all wanted to ask.

"Well 4 people are mage napped, they were to exterminate a dark guild. You 6 need to safe them."

"why are there so many girls?" Zephyr asked.

"Tri-man is kidnapped so I want that they are saved by girls, they underestimated the guild but I have you go to guarantee the safety of the others Zephyr." June explained.

They left and June turned the Lacrima screen on again,

"I have people who will save them." June told the person on the other side.

"Take care, be careful and don't get your members killed, I know but you have to be careful to." June said in unison with the person on the other side.

she smiled happily.

* * *

**And done! Finally,**

**Sorry it took so long, but wait!**

**Laxus and Bell on a mission together?! How will that go?**

**Also, isn't it cute Lissana is getting good at her magic.**

**My my who is June talking to? What history do they have together?**

**And Dragon soul, the dragon slayers of Natures Secret have acquired that as well.**

**Poor Luce working so hard.**

**What kind of mission will the team of 6 find?**

**Might not be the best chapter, I have a week long only test so I must focus on something else as writing and it took really long to finally get 3 reviews.**

**Awesome People who reviewed last chapter:**

_Maiden Warrior_

_Jfk ( also I don't plan on a NaLu ship in this story, don't worry)_

_Shi. _

**So much tanks to you guys you are the only ones of the 13 people who saw last chapter that reviewed it, just keep wondering why I get so little reviews while the chapter with the least amount of views was chapter 11 and it got 9 views.**

**Anywayzzzzzzzz**

**Lots of love**

**Yuki**


	16. Chapter 15 IceFox vs IceFlameSword

**Hey my super sweet Sweeties!**

**Yesssssss! a quick update, you are the best!**

* * *

Somewhere in a town….

"So this is where we need to be?" the blonde asked the nerd.

"Yes, here is our mission. Why am I doing this with you again?" The nerd said.

"You were forced by Melody, she said it was perfect for us to bond. Just like I was forced into this." The blonde said and he shuddered, "Sometimes she is scarier than Mira." The blonde continued.

the two guys walked around town and found what they were looking for.

They entered the building right before them.

When they came outside they walked to the forest not paying any attention to the pile of monster corpses who laid next to the town, the monsters they found when they came to the town.

"Let's do this." The blonde said and they split up to free the forest of Vulcans, Bandits, thieves and other creatures.

Same time somewhere in another town.

"think we have enough?" the dark red haired guy asked the blonde with silver guy.

"Yeah I think so, let's get back to the guild." Lucas said.

Lucas and Kon walked towards a path that lead in the same way as the guild, they had been shopping at Hargon because something Alicia wanted was something you could only get there.

They were on their way back as they saw 3 people and a exceed walking the same path as them like they just returned from a mission and were going to report.

"Look there who are there?" the exceed asked, it was bleu with a white stomach.

"I don't know maybe you should ask them." The only female in the group said, she was pulling a lot of luggage on a cart behind her.

The group was odd, one of the boys was shirtless, the other boy had pink hair and was wearing a scarf even though it was too hot to wear a scarf and the woman was wearing armor and had scarlet colored hair.

"Fairy Tail." Lucas whispered to Kon.

Kon only nodded.

"Guys isn't that blonde boy of Natures Secret who fought me?" the shirtless guy called out.

"I do recall seeing him before." The woman said.

"Who cares, they took Wendy and Lisanna away." Pinky said.

"And Carla." The exceed added.

"Forgetting someone I think, what about Lucy?" Kon replied.

The tension in the air became almost too much to handle.

"Who cares, I want to fight them!" Pinky said and charged.

"Ice-make wall!" a voice said.

"What the hell Gray don't stop me!" Pinky yelled.

"Gray as in Gray Fullbuster?!" Kon said.

"I didn't stop you Ash-For-Brains! and I am Gray Fullbuster, why? He replied.

"No time for fan-boy stuff Kon, Alicia is going to kill us if we are too late." Lucas said.

"Shoot you're right, need to go, nice to meet you." Kon told them.

"Unison raid: Ice-make Kitsune-Solare." They called and an enormous Ice fox appeared and the two boys disappeared when the fox shoot a ray of light to the fairies that blinded them.

When they could see properly again they saw that the boys were gone.

Somewhere else

"that was refreshing." Jasmine said while she and the others walked out of a restaurant, they just finished their mission.

"He sure was happy we helped him." Serena replied.

"OMG, there is that cute boy that was a waiter at 8Island!" a girl said and a group of girls said and ran towards Sousuke.

"Eh Kiseki, you might want to get us away from here." Sousuke told the boy.

There was a flash and a portal opened and once team Heart was through it closed.

The girls were disappointed.

Last change of character in this chapter, promise

( Now we are diving into someone's memories)

"You did something forbidden, we made an exception to accept you to our teaching ways, seems it was a mistake." The stern voice said.

"I am sorry but if I could choose again I would do the same again." The girl replied.

"You are very brave, why did you break the rules young one?" a other voice said, it was a gentle and caring voice.

"I couldn't let him die, he has a long live ahead of him. People need him." The girl said.

"you almost completed your training but I get you wanted to save him, you are very brave and have a good sense of justice, you may not continue to live here while you finish your training, you need to move away and when you are finished with your training, you cannot speak about our details to anyone." The gentle voice said.

The girl stood up, she was almost 20 year old.

"thank you." She said while bowing.

( End memory)

And we go to where we ended last chapter.

June smiled happily

"You must stay safe, you know that you are important for me, Doranbolt." June said whispering the last word.

She turned off the lacrima screen,

"I did more for you than you could ever imagine." She sighed thinking back to the day her training ended, just like her contact with the gods.

"Hope the rescue team is safe" she mumbled in herself.

* * *

**Yessss! I am done with this chapter so quick.**

**And I got 3 reviews in less than 12 hours! I am so happy you guys are the best!**

**I know I should be learning for my tests but yeah I got so much motivated and inspiration from the reviews.**

**June was talking with DORANBALT? And no in this story he doesn't love little girls, that is just creepy!**

**So for the people with the slow minds who haven't guessed yet: June was kicked out of ( what should I call it? Heaven is so cliché) ahem World-Management Head-Quarters or WMHQ for short but she was kicked out because she saved Doranbalt and broke the rules while doing that.**

**So yeah**

**Also sometimes I just need to be reminded that I have a story to update so you can call me out on that to.**

**okay she hasn't completly lost all the contact with the gods she just may not go to MWHQ anymore.**

**but anywazzzy**

**no team Heart in this chapter I am sorry (I meant team starlight here)**

**but you get a revealing, Lucas and Kon their magic kind off, and they face of against Erza, Gray and Pinky/Natsu.**

**and you learn something about June her past.**

**you may believe it or not, but I don't even knew Bell and Laxus would be on a mission together, I don't plan a lot before writing, but I do want to see how it plays out so yeah.**

**the super amazing people who reviewed last chapter:**

Maiden Warrior

Moon Devil and Moon Angel ( is ONE username)

jfkkennedy

**you guys are awsome!**

**but leave your thoughts on this chapter in the comments please if you are still reading this put ^_ ^ in your comment!**

**Lots of love,**

**Yuki**


	17. Chapter 16 Strange Dream

**Hey sweeties,**

**I will tell you more about this strange chapie at the end**

**enjoy**

* * *

I walked around the forest and saw a house, it seemed awful familiar.

I heard screams off four children who looked through the window, one girl had beautiful brown hair and seemed the oldest and the girl with black hair seemed the youngest, the other two were boys but I couldn't really see them clearly.

"We have to go!" the oldest girl said, but then a other voice could be heard.

"Get those children, don't let them escape!" it yelled.

The oldest boy turned around and told the others to go.

I need to help them is what I thought but then I realized I could do nothing.

A man with dark hair and some strange kind of toga walked out of the house followed by a few awful looking creatures with sharp teeth and yellow glowing eyes, half human half demon like.

"Zeref" I hissed darkly

The youngest two kids wanted to help the oldest boy who seemed to be their brother but in the end he managed to get them away from there.

"This is awful, that boy doesn't have any chance." I whispered to myself.

And sadly I was right, the boy fell after a few minutes but he had given his siblings time to escape.

"Get the other kids." Zeref told his creatures

To my surprise I felt something wet dripping on my hand while I watched this scene, it were tears.

I could walk again and ran after the other kids, I need to warn them.

The demon like creatures are quicker than I am, I am not going to make it in time.

When I finally arrived I saw the youngest girl was the only one who was standing, and she bravely defended her older siblings.

Then a woman with silver hair and silver eyes walked in on the scene and defeated the creatures.

"Do you know who this is?" She asked the girl, her voice sounded wonderful.

She showed the girl a picture of a blonde woman with green eyes.

"Yes, that is one of my ancestors, she is called Mavis Vermillion." The girl replied.

"she asked me to come here and help you, I can make you stronger but your siblings will think you are dead and the training will be very harsh." The woman said.

"Will my family be save?" the girl asked her in return.

"Yes, but you will disappear from their lives and they will think you are dead, is this really the path you want to choose?" the woman told the girl.

"Yes." The girl said at the same time I whispered it.

the world started spining and a lot of years has passed, I saw the same girl as earlier but she was accompanied by a guy with black hair and a wound in cross shape on top of his eye and a little beneath that he was carying a little girl with dark hair as well.

the little girl choughed and the guy imediatly asked if she was alright.

"Poor thing, she looks so sick." I said to myself, they couldn't hear me anyway.

"She seems sick, you sure she will survive it?" the older girl asked.

"I will, I have my brother here to protect me." the sick girl mumbled weakly.

"Sis, don't force yourself!" her brother said.

again the world spun around and I saw the girl and brother sitting at a bed, on the bed was the little sister, she didn't breathe.

"I couldn't save her, I am so sorry!" the girl said.

"No, I failed her as older brother." the guy replied.

"Just let me make sure her spirit will get to a save place." the girl said and she made a special sign with her hands.

"I am calling an angel to take her away." she explained.

then everything went black and I only saw little blurs of a journey the girl made while the boy started his rune knight training.

* * *

**So, pretty confusing I know but this is needed to progress the story.**

**It is a part of someones backstory I might post a few more the next chapies but I won't tell whose past this is, lets see if you guys can guess it!**

**If you want to take a guess whose backstory it is, tell that in your review and also say whose backstory you would like to read next.**

**awsome people who reviewed last chapter:**

Maiden Warrior (What would I ever do without you? and I might need to ask a few more things about your characters, is there a way I can massage you and all the other guests who sent in OC's?)

jfkkennedy (here is the update)

gabbiebendeich (Thanks for the sweet words! and for commenting, I was waiting for the third comment on last chapter)

**also I need ideas on the next topics:**

***what pairings you would like to go on a mission together**

***which animal should Lissana bond with next?**

***what obsticals is the resceu team going to face?**

***are there other things you would like in this story?**

**so that is about it I think.**

**I really like reviews and like I said earlier, I will update when I get 3 reviews on a chapter.**

**And on an other note, here where I live which is the Netherlands, it is 10 of November. And this year on the 10-11-2015 I turn 16 years, in other words it is my B day today, which is a other reason for me updating this story now.**

**lots of love,**

**Yuki**


	18. Chapter 17 I rescue you and a dream

**Hey Sweeties,**

**O my goodness, I am soooooooo sorry!**

**It took sooooo long to set myself to write this chapter.**

**I hope you guys like it, I am writing it while I am ill at home so yeah I hope it is okay.**

I had seen her magic, she is a special mage, who is she and why is there so much magic power sleeping inside of her?

I watched her training with my friend and the only human I trust and I felt a special bond with that girl.

I used the magic I have inside of me to send a message to her in her dream, since it is the middle of the night.

I was looking around her dream, it had two other persons who walked away from her and left her alone, a beautiful white haired model and a white haired body builder.

Her brother and sister, why did they leave her? And why is she so accepting of all the changes in her life.

I heard a scream and looked in the direction it came from, the girl was crying and begging her siblings not to go.

"Why did you betray us, you followed the one that hurt your family, that hurt us." Her older sister said.

"You are no longer my little sister, you betrayed Fairy Tail, that isn't manly!" her brother shouted and they walked away.

"B-b-but I only did what I believed was the right thing! Don't leave me!" she screamed and she started sobbing.

The poor girl had a nightmare, and such a bad one. I need to help her.

I made sure to stay in the shadows and not yet reveal myself.

"Young girl, I wish to meet with you, I will be waiting at the lake, tomorrow at midnight. I have a few questions for you and you have questions for me as well, I will answer them when you meet up with me. And I don't intend to harm you human girl." I said and I saw her eyes widen.

Sadly I had to leave her dream after that. But I will be waiting for her to come to me…

_Somewhere else, at the location of the rescue team_

"We have been walking for so long!" Sapphire said.

"we should be there any minute." Luna replied.

and at that moment a group of mages startled and attacked them.

"WHAAA! Don't go startle people like that it is dangerous!" Mara said after a short fight.

"You are the ones who magenapped those guys from bleu Pegasus, right?" Zephyr asked them.

"Y-y-yes that would be u-us." One of them replied scared of those strange eyes and the chaotic aura around the 18 year old boy.

"Where is your base? And where are the mages?" Zephyr asked him in a threatening voice.

After they got directions to the base which was surprisingly close by they walked in the direction the scarred bad guy had told them.

"Zephyr what is the plan?" Phoenix asked.

"I will distract most of the members and all the guards then you girls will go in and free those mages… is that alright with all of you?" he asked.

"But will you be alright Zephyr?" Julie asked him concerned for his safety.

"I have faced dangers worse than this." He mumbled as a reply.

So the plan was set in motion. It was going really well for Zephyr and the girls could enter the base without any problem.

But then they ran into a few soldiers of this dark guild and Luna and Sapphire stay behind first saying they will keep them off while the others go.

Successfully keeping the soldiers off wasn't enough because there were also guards before the room where the prisoners were kept.

Phoenix and Julie decided to fight those and asked Mara to save them.

Said girl reached the room pretty easy and transformed into a monkey and with her tail she opened the lock, then she changed back and kicked the doors open.

She took the 4 guys in her hand as a Vulcan and ran towards Julie and Phoenix.

Julie and Phoenix were fighting side by side, the lava and light attacks wiping out enemy after enemy when they saw Mara running their way.

Mara put the guys down and Julie used a small ray of light to slice through the chains.

They took the guys with them, regrouped with the other two girls and made it out safely.

Outside the 4 guys were so surprised to see that they got saved by girls they passed out, well they passed out from wounds and shock so they were taken to the guild hall.

Itchia P.O.V. ( I am going to regret this)

I smelled a lovely perfume, and it took a little while before I realized what happened when we were freed by 5 girls, and something about a Vulcan.

I heard voices, soft female voices and I smelled their lovely perfume!

I opened my eyes.

"I do smell a lovely perfume! Mhenn!" I said and noticed I was wearing bandages.

I looked beside me when I heard a small cry of shock only to see two beautiful maiden, the bleu haired one was the one I had met before but that short silver-blonde haired girl was one I didn't know.

They must have been the ones who were talking and I smelled that the unknown girl had a very lovely perfume.

Zuri P.O.V.

I heard a shocked cry from Wendy when that orange haired idiot started sniffing and shouted something weird.

It was bizarre.

"You…" I said to him. "When the others are awake take them outside, we will be there waiting for you." I told him.

No ones P.O.V.

June waited outside until the Pegasus mages walked out and even when that happened she stayed a little in the shadows.

She was shaking her head in disgust when she saw the guys flirt with her members.

She finally walked forward and stopped Lucas and Zane from attacking the guys that were flirting with their sisters.

The guys stopped with flirting and listened to what June had to say after she beat up Ichya who was irritating her.

After the great fullness of the mages Kiseki brought them back to bleu Pegasus and they left a little unwillingly.

"Why are there such idiots out here?" June asked to no one particular.

**How did you like it? And which animal has magic and is talking to Lissana? That is something for next chapter.**

**And finally I completed the rescue of the mages.**

**I hope I did a good job writing from Ichia his point of view, that is hard and strange.**

**And like I already said, I am currently ill, I feel sick my tummy hurts and I am sooo tired.**

**A lot of personal reasons kept me from writing as well like school and more stuff.**

**Anywayzzzz on to the reviewers.**

Jfkkennedy

Maiden Warrior

exdude122

Impatient person

madcat27

**5 people reviewed last chapter! Yeah! You guys are sooo awesome.**

**I hope to get better soon and write more chapter in the near future.**

**And I am sorry for any mistakes I made in this chapter.**

**Hope you are feeling better than I am…..**

**Lots of Love,**

**Ill thea-drinking Yuki**


	19. Chapter 18 shadow at the lake

**Hello Sweeties,**

**New chappie**

**And the mysterie shadow is reveald,**

**I read all reviews because I love to get reviews but sometimes it is a little to early to write a chapter around the ideas you all give me**

**(Impatient person, I have read your sugestions, and they are amazing however I am going to put them in the ideas pot because it is still a little to early in the story)**

**But anywayzzz**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Damn, that bleu Pegasus." I reacted angry. "some nerve they got. Where are the others from team heart?" I asked Zane and Melody who were next to me.

"They tagged along with Kiseki, why do you want to know master June?" Melody replied to me.

"I wanted to send them after him but seems like that already happened." I replied.

I hope those flirts realize what they are doing, I gave them a warning but if they neglect my warning I hope for them they know a good doctor.

Alicia P.O.V.

I was standing outside June her office, I want to know what she is thinking.

Master June doesn't like me doing this but I am going to read her thoughts.

I used my magic to do so and followed June her thoughts, though they are hard to follow.

_"__I hope those flirts realize what they are doing, I gave them a warning but if they neglect my warning I hope for them they know a good doctor."_

Warning?! More like a threat! You seriously said to them that if they touch or flirted whit any of her members they would meet an end worse than dead.

Lissana P.O.V.

I walked up to Renin to ask him what creatures lived in the forest.

"Well, you have befriended most of them already during your training, don't tell me you want more than you have already, that is difficult to hold and don't get them confused." he said.

I thanked him for this info and walked away, I was still wondering who it was that talked to me in my dream.

With team Heart

the team was glad June told the guys not to flirt with them, now they tried really hard to stop their flirting.

and then they arived at bleu pegasus, and a blondine came walking out.

"Guys, where have you been? and what happened to you?" she asked.

"We are fine Jenny, just don't flirt." the guys mumbled.

but it was to late, Jenny had already seen the handsome guy who was with this strange group of people.

Jasmine recognised the look in her eyes.

"guys we need to get away from here..." she said.

the others looked at her strange, the members from bleu pegasus were looking at her strange as well.

"You mean that if we stay here any longer our guild will have a dept?" Serena asked catching on the hint that Jasmin gave her.

"What do you two mean tell us, we don't understand your secret codes." Souske said.

"What dept?" the master of bleu pegasus asked them.

"I think not hitting or flirting with us is something wise to do for all of your members." Serena said.

"Our master has already warned them and we don't want her to get in trouble because she destroyed one of your members." Jasmine said.

the people looked confused and especially Souske.

"why would she do that?" he asked.

"That girl looked at you like she wanted to flirt with you Souske." Jasmine said.

"Get us out of here Kiseki." Serena told Kiseki.

the pegasus member were left confused and weirded out by the 4 people who just stood there a moment ago.

* * *

that night a shadow could be seen walking out of the house from team starlight and walking towards the forest.

the person, if you could call the shadow a person, was trying not to wake anyone in the village.

when it arived just outside the village it let a sigh of relief.

it walked towards the lake.

at the lakeside an other shadow could be seen behind the waterfall, it was waiting for something.

then the shadow from the village entered the lakeside.

"Hello?" a questioning voice whispered, it was a girls voice.

the body of the shadow was surounded by light and she changed back to her human form with white hair, first she landed on the ground and her wings disapeard, then the griffin feathers around her face turned into white hair.

she had been so proud when the griffin actually trusted her enough to teach her his form.

now she stood at the lakeside waiting for someone or something, she wasn't sure.

the shadow behind the waterfall spoke in a formal and familiar voice,

it was the same voice as in the girl her dreams.

"I have called you here because I believe you can become strong enough to protect all the animals and plants in the forest, stronger then me. you could be the bridge between the animal kingdom and the humans." it said.

"Why me? and who are you?" the girl said.

"Lissana Strauss, no other human has ever showed so much potential to protect what she beliefs even if she will get hate form the people closest to her." it spoke.

"As for who I am, I am the protector and ruler of the forest, I am what humans would call a King." it said.

Lissana looked around her and saw the shadow behind the waterfall, at that moment the moon revealed itself and shined light on the lake while the shadow walked foreward.

the girl looked in awe at the majestic creature before her.

it had a nightbleu fur, and long silverwhite mane, and the golden green swirling paterns which decorated the face and a bit of the body were also swirling around the creature his wise golden bleu eyes.

but the most suprising was the long and powerfull horn, the lowest part of it had the golden green swirls around it and the other part was the same color as the fur with a silver tip.

she realized that the animal standing before her was a unicorn, a creature which was thought of as a fairy tale.

"why did you call me here?" she asked confused.

"the animals you trained with who were they?" the unicorn said.

"I trained with a lot of animals your majesty." Lissana replied.

"I trained with the deer, the wolf, the griffin, the wild cats, a rabbit, even a frog and fish, a butterfly and a dragonfly, a bird, we even encounterd a pig, a owl and a lizzard." she told the unicorn.

"that are a lot. do you think you can manage a few more?" he replied.

"Renin said it wouldn't be a good idea to train with more because I could get them confused." Lisanna told him

"I understand it is a difficult choice to make, however this must be your choice. you can't tell anyone about us meeting." he said.

"but how do I tell you when I know what I want?" Lisanna asked him.

"You will know, your feet will guide you to where you will need to be." the unicorn said and he disapeard.

"Wait! I don't know for sure if I can take it, but I will try to hold a few more!" Lisanna yelled at the disepearing unicorn.

"Good, meet me behind the waterfall tomorrow, no one may follow you, no one may know. you have to come up with a reason for your disapearance yourself." was the last she heard from the unicorn.

the girl was left behind on her own, she thought about it and didn't want to disapoint the unicorn.

* * *

the next day two mages could be seen walking in to town, the blonde was growling.

"Why the hell did they blame me for that huge part of the forest you destroyed?" he asked his companion.

"One we destroyed it together and two you look more like someone who would be able to destroy a forest then I do, remember?" he answered.

the blonde muttered something under his breath.

"Laxus! Bell! you guys are back!" Melody greeted them.

Bell pushed Laxus to the side,

"What the hell man! Why di..." he reacted but before he could finish his sentence a iron block was lying where he stood just a moment ago.

"Sparky, don't go destroy a forest again, now I need to pay the dept." June told him.

"That could have been dangerous old lady." Laxus replied not really notecing that he just called June an old lady.

because of that he was suprised when a knee hit him in the stomach

"I might be one of the oldest around here, but I am to young to be called an old lady." she said.

"I'm so sorry Ma'm." Laxus quickly replied, not wanting to break his bones.

"How am I going to repay that forest these two destroyed?" she asked the sky.

"Master, you sent Renin to the forest remember. he is going to help it regrow with the help of a few others." Melody replied calmly like she dealt with stuff like this every day or something.

"oh yeah that is right, thank Melody for reminding me." she told her.

"Scary Laxus is back!" the twins and Mara yelled, not caring they just called the former S-class Fairy Tail mage scary.

isn't this great sparky, you made friends this quick, now don't go ruin it. June thought wile watching the scene before her.

and indeed just for a split second you could see a smile on Laxus face.

* * *

**A UNICORN!**

**Lisanna has met a unicorn.**

**and (scary) Laxus/sparky and Bell safely returned.**

**and let's all just hope Jenny survived it...**

**So much has happened in this chapter, I really want to know your opinion about it,**

**Lisanna has a griffin form and so many more!**

**and Alicia can read thoughts, her magic is very similar to Melody her magic.**

**Specifics may be in chapters ahead.**

**Lucy, Wendy and Carla their progress will be revealed soon.**

**and how in the world will Lisanna ever** **sneak out ****if she accepts the unicorn his offer?**

**People who reviewed last chapter**

Maiden warrior

GhostLucy

Impatient person

**thanks a lot guys!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Yuki**


	20. apologie

hey readers,

I am so sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while.

I thought I should let you know why,

life is really hard on me right now, school gives me tons of homework and my school is a school where students from diffrent niveau come together, and I had found myself a group of friends who are just as crazy as I am and just accept me for who I am, but they don't do pre-university as I do, and this year is their last year at school, after that they will leave, and I have to stay for two more years at school, while my friends graduate.

also I am training hard for my sport and don't have much inspiration and I don't really feel like writing at this moment.

I will keep updating Friends4ever, and would like to focus on that story, I will update the others when I have time.

and don't forget I AM NOT ABANDONING my other stories, I don't do that kind of stuff.

also I have instagram now! meet shineloves2draw because I draw a lot and love to draw you might see a lot of drawings.

follow my instagram to keep up with how I am doing.

and now for the readers of Friends4ever, I will post a new chapter when I recieve 3 reviews on last chapter (need only one more) so look foreward to it.

and I have those little ideas for in my stories but I haven't been able to put them in the right order.

sorry for not writing enough I have a life and not so much time to write, and I might be watching to much anime.

Lots of Love

Yuki


	21. Chapter 19 love and new teachers

**hey Sweeties,**

**reviews really make my day, a new chapter for you guys,**

**also don't get angry at the ships I put in this story, this is just what fits the storie best.**

**please enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Wendy, Lucy, Carla &amp; Laxus were sitting at a table in the cafe of the guild.

Lissana said she had to do other stuff and that is why she couldn't join her friends.

Then Jerte walked towards them.

"C-c-can I ask you something?" he nervously asked the group of former fairies.

"Sure Jerte, what is it?" Lucy replied.

"I kind of need your help…" he said.

"Listen kid, just get straight to the point." Laxus said he looked up from his drink and the game he and Wendy were playing.

"I would really like to know if…. YouGuysMightKnowWhatLisannaLikes." He mumbled the last part, But Wendy understood it.

"Why do you want to know Jerte?" she asked innocent.

"You like her right?" Carla said getting tired of Jerte trying to avoid saying it.

Jerte turned a darker shade of red then Kon his hair, and Kon just happened to sit a few tables away so they could measure it pretty well.

Laxus his jaw dropped so low it almost hit the table, and this caused him to not pay attention to the game he was still playing.

Wendy who was absorbed in the game again after she asked her question didn't understood the concept of liking someone as well as the others so she just smiled sweetly happy for Lissana and ended her turn in the game.

Carla and Lucy kind of suspected it but still a little surprised.

After giving Jerte some advice and telling him what Lissana liked Laxus wanted to resume the game.

"Laxus-san, I am sorry but we can't continue our game." Wendy told Laxus.

"Why not?" Laxus asked her.

"Be-Because you lo-o-ost." Lucy giggled.

Bell who just came in saw Lucy giggling while praising Wendy and walked over to check it out.

"NO WAY! NO WAY I LOSE TO A KID!" Laxus said a little loud.

"You lost from a kid?" Bell asked when he finally understood the situation.

"HEY GUYS, LAXUS LOST FROM A KID!" he shouted through the guild.

Everyone had a good laugh but stopped when they saw how angry Laxus looked.

He tried to stop the tears successfully.

"Some kids are pretty good." He said to Bell before walking out.

Lucy who was worried because she had seen that slight moment in his eye which made it clear to her that he was hurt.

She had seen that look in his eyes way to many times. she had seen it in her father's eyes whenever someone spoke about her mom or if he shouldn't get married again. She may hate her father but it was clear that the only woman he ever loved had been her own mom.

And she knew too well how Laxus felt at this moment, she was familiar with the feeling when she was an outsider and her so called friends turned on her because of jealousy at the prestigious private school she was forced to attend when she was small.

So that was why she followed the lightning dragon slayer when he ran out of the guild café.

* * *

Doranbolt was in his office looking at a paper about the destruction of a forest by to mages from Natures Secret.

The door flew open and there stood his newest assistant a young girl going by the name Ryuko Mendoza, she had a blue and a brown eye, which made her look rather cute with her blond her with a big brown dip-dye, the only thing out of place was the 1 strand of hair that was pitch black.

she was new at the magic council and he took her as his assistant, because she couldn't be more than an assistant at the age of 14.

"Boss, Captain Lahar want to talk to you." She said.

"Thank you Ryuko." He simply replied.

"I think he mentioned something about Fairy Tail." She added as he left the room.

* * *

Lisanna P.O.V.

I felt bad for lying to my friends like that, but the unicorn told me not to talk with anyone about it,

I arrived at the place I had to be and my feet guided me to behind the waterfall at the lake, I entered and stood before the back of a cave when I thought for some weird reason it would be best to say who I was.

"I am Lisanna Strauss." I said and the back of the cave split in two and I hastily walked through the gap and arrived in a beautiful magical valley.

I saw a furry snow creature which turned out to be a Penguin, I was really surprise to see him here.

Then the unicorn came to greet me and on his back he carried a mermaid nymph like creature.

"Lisanna Strauss, I am glad to see you accepted my offer, this are the creatures who will train you together with me, meet Mizu and Kory." He said.

Mizu turned out to be the nymph and Kory the fuzzy penguin.

"My Lord if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Lisanna asked the unicorn.

"I am Shinseina, the sacred." He replied.

Lissana was happy to have the opportunity to train with those creatures.

* * *

Laxus P.O.V.

I just couldn't take it. Everyone was making fun of me.

And the worst thing was that She started it, she had to laugh at his defeat.

He didn't know why that bothered him so much but it hurt him to see her laugh about him.

He heard gentle footsteps running towards him, and smelled the scent of strawberry and vanilla, oh no it was Her.

He really didn't want to talk to her right now, he just wanted her to get a good impression of him, she looked good and was kind and sweet, and her choclate brown eyes were the most beautiful he had ever seen.

He had joked about her being his girlfriend before but that was because he didn't know how to react to her.

She stopped standing behind him, he could hear her breath heavy like she ran really hard to catch up to him.

I heard her inhale so she could say something and then I heard her soft and sweet voice with a hint of concern asking me….

"Hey Laxus, are you alright?"

* * *

**who said that?**

**and if you discover, I hope you don't mind.**

**also we made progress with Jerte X Lisanna, anyone knows a shipping name?**

**and I recently discovered that for the story to progress I needed an assistant for Doranbolt, I was really lucky that around that time someone *chough* Jazmin-senpai *chough* accedentily sent in 2 caracters, I can't really use more caracters but this was good so now I could combine the two caracters into 1 though I changed a few things.**

**and seriously for the names of the creatures Lisanna met, I just looked up words in google translate.**

**Mizu=water, Kory comes from Köri which means Ice, and Shinseina means sacred.**

**so tell me do you enjoy the story so far?**

**and now the awsome people who reviewed last chapter!**

_Jazmin-Senpai (guest)(writing takes lots of practice, just try and you will learn it)_

_Maiden Warrior (guest) (I am working on a drawing of Jasmine Lionheart, I hope I drew her right, if you have instagram shineloves2draw is my instagram, maybe I can show you a picture before I post it on my DeviantArt)_

_YaoiYuriFan (guest) (I am glad you call it a treasure, I am really glad you enjoy this story)_

**so I replied to you guys as well and if you didn't know it yet, I have instagram now shineloves2draw**

**Lots of Love,**

**Yuki**


	22. Chapter 20 a few good talks

**Hey Sweeties,**

**how are you doing?**

**just after I post this chapter I will post a drawing of Jasmine Lionhearth on my DeviantArt page.**

**and a lot of exposition in this chapter,**

**and if you hadn't noticed it yet, the new girl Ryuko Mendoza she is an oc as well, she was made from me combining two oc I accidently got sent though I changed a little bit.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Laxus are you alright?" I asked him, it was hard catching up to him.

But when I finally did I had to ask him if he was alright.

"Why do you ask that? I am just irritated by Bell." He said without looking at me.

* * *

Laxus P.O.V.

I didn't want to lie to her but I didn't wanted to show weakness in front of her either.

I heard her sigh.

"Laxus, I know there is more to it, that look in your eyes I know how it feels." She just told me.

I still stood with my back to her because I didn't want to show her the tears that I feared were in my eyes.

"Hey it is okay if you feel down, I won't judge you if you cry. I and the others as well were mean to you and I am here to apologize for my actions and how I hurt you." She said and I just had to believe her.

I turned around and finally looked in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, she was the girl I loved.

Those beautiful eyes of her looked surprised when I hugged her.

"I am so sorry, I just didn't know what happened, I just lost myself." I told her.

"thank you for running after me, I haven't been nice to you in the past. I hope you can forgive me." I said not really processing what I said myself until it was too late and I already said it.

"No problem, I hoped we eventually could become friends." She said.

It hurt she said she hoped we could become FRIENDS, but I was not letting her know that I hoped for more than friends.

"Thank you, Lucy." I said.

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

After the game Wendy felt sorry for Laxus but Zuri insisted that they would train.

Today she had taken Wendy to an clearing in the woods and they were just finishing warming up when Phoenix and Julie came walking towards them.

"Zuri I need to speak with you can you come with me?" Julie asked.

She had come here to help her friend but she also knew Phoenix wouldn't start a conversation herself, and she had decided to give her a little push.

"Okay Julie." Zuri answered and together they left the clearing.

"why did you ask me to come here?" the angel slayer asked.

"Phoenix and Wendy need to talk and so I needed to get you away so they can have a one-on-one talk." Julie replied.

* * *

_At a completely different place_

I was walking inside the building of the magic council, I have lost all kinds of communication with my daughter and I wish to send her a message, maybe they know how to reach her here.

After I told the lady at the front desk why I had come here I was invited at the office of a person named Doranbolt.

After I waited for a short while he invited me into his office himself.

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Doranbolt." He said holding his hand out for me to shake it.

"Jude Heartfilia." I introduced myself.

"So, you want to get in touch with your daughter, right? What is she called Mr. Heartfilia?" he asked me.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I would like it if you could deliver her this message." I said while giving him an envelope.

After our little meeting was over he called his assistant.

"Ryuko, can you come here and show this man his way out?" he called out.

The girl that walked in surprised me, of course I didn't show it.

She really looked like a member of the Mendoza family, I did business with them some time ago.

It was so sad that they were killed, though I heard they never found the body of the youngest daughter.

* * *

Doranbolt was in his office, how was he going to do this.

he had to find Lucy Heartfilia and Lahar had asked him to spy on Fairy Tail during the S-class trials.

He had already decided he would take Ryuko with him as his partner in the trials,

now he only needed to get this message to June, because he knew as only one that Lucy was a part of Natures Secret.

* * *

**not that long of a chapter today, sorry but what else do you expect when you get 3 reviews so quick!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and agree with my choices.**

**also my updates might get shorter from now on because of life getting in the way.**

**and the S-class trials are getting near, who of Natures Secret should go? **

**the most super duper fantastic awsome reviewers from last chbapter are...**

**(*drumroll*)**

_Maiden Warior_

_YaoiYuriFan_

_Jazmin-Senpai_

**hope you all are enjoying this story so far and keep enjoy reading it**

**Lots of Love,**

**Yuki**


	23. Chapter 21 S-class and a big sister

**Hello Sweeties,**

**Sorry it took me soo long to update**

**Please forgive me**

**And enjoy this chapter**

**Updates might come even slower for the next few weeks because of school**

* * *

June P.O.V.

I couldn't think of a reason why I was summoned to come to the council.

But I have to go so I will just go, Alicia will be in command for the time being.

"Zane, I was summoned to the council and I want you to accompany me." I told him.

"Of course milady." He said while doing a nearly invisible bow towards me.

After I told Alicia where I was going she looked worried but let me go.

It was strange to be summoned to the council.

When Zane and I arrived thanks to one of Kiseki his portals, we had to wait a little bit.

Ryuko P.O.V

My boss Doranbolt of course had to send me to get his guests, while he and Lahar prepared for the meeting. I arrived at the hall where they were supposed to wait.

I saw them, the two people who were supposed to be form Natures Secret.

I felt a strange feeling, like I had seen them before.

But I did as my boss told me and brought them to him and Lahar.

I expected to be sent away by Doranbolt but he let me stay.

June P.O.V.

Doranbolt gave me an envelope,

"This was given to me with the question if I could deliver it to Lucy Heartfilia, I believe she is a member of your guild Miss June." He said while handing it to me.

I was curious so I asked him who had given it to him.

"Her dad Jude Heartfilia wanted me to give this to her but I can't give it to her so since you are the guild master of the guild she is in you should do it." He said.

"And we also have a job request for Natures Secret." Lahar added.

"Oh which job is so important that the magic council would ask us for help in person?" I replied while putting the envelope in my pocket.

"I am ordered to infiltrate Fairy Tail during the S-class trials." Doranbolt said.

"And since it can be dangerous we wanted you to provide backup for Doranbolt." Lahar added.

"Pardon me for my interruption but since the S-class trials of Fairy Tail are done in pairs I take it this young lady will be your partner?" Zane said.

After Doranbolt confirmed that and we finished the meeting, we said our goodbyes and returned to the guild, walking this time because I needed to order my thoughts and process the information that was told me.

I quickly need to decide who it is that I am going to send.

"if you need help milady you just have to ask, and you spoke out loud milady." Zane told me.

* * *

At the guild when June and Zane left for the magic council,

* * *

"If you two hadn't gone and destroyed the forest Master June wouldn't have been summoned to the magic council." Melody scolded Laxus and Bell, who surprisingly listened to her.

"Lucy! Lisanna has disappeared again!" Carla shouted while arriving at the café where the guild gathered.

"Where does that girl keep sneaking of to?" Lucy asked herself.

And nobody seemed to know the answer.

"Where is Wendy?" Carla asked realizing her friend wasn't at the guild café.

"She is talking with someone, you don't have to worry about her." Zuri said.

* * *

With Wendy and Phoenix

* * *

"why did Zuri leave with Julie?" Wendy asked the girl in front of her.

As reply the other girl just looked away not sure how to say what she had to say.

"u-um Wendy, I-I need to talktoyou." She said speeding up at the last part.

"You need to talk to me Phoenix? Why?" the little blue haired girl said surprised.

"Well, I wanted to know who your mom is…." Phoenix told Wendy, Phoenix finally gathered enough courage to look Wendy in the eyes.

"M-my mo-m?" Wendy asked not understanding what the other girl meant.

"yes the one that raised you." Was the other girls reply.

"that was Grandeeny." Wendy said a sad smile on her face while thinking back at the time when she and her teacher roamed to land.

"O-okay…" Phoenix said. "I thought I woukld, eh should tell you something about me."

"is something wrong?" Wendy asked concerned that Phoenix seemed to be really nervous.

Phoenix took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, when I was little both my parents died." Phoenix started.

"That must have been hard on you." Wendy said, not understanding why Phoenix suddenly told her this.

"Yeah it was difficult to deal with, but even worse was that they were murdered right in front of my eyes by my uncle…." Phoenix added earing a surprised gasp from Wendy.

"close to the village I lived in was a mountain, nobody dared to come there because it was said a phoenix lived there. I was a stubborn child and when I saw my uncle kill my parents I ran away, I didn't pay attention to where I was going and I ran into that mountain, I had no choice but to go up since my uncle was chasing me, and I didn't know magic yet, even if I knew magic I don't think I would be able to fight my uncle." Phoenix her eyes were glazed over and she was staring at something Wendy couldn't see, the memories of her past.

"but why did your uncle kill your parents?" the little girl asked.

"I don't know, I still don't know why." She replied.

"but when I was climbing that mountain I really ended up seeing a phoenix nest. The phoenix itself was away at that moment but I could hear its screams getting closer." Phoenix shivered when she remembered how scared she had been, this caused Wendy to get closer to the older girl to warm her up.

"I started searching the nest to find somewhere to hide, but I couldn't find anything." The older girl was now completely lost in her story.

"and right at the moment I thought the phoenix would see me, I fell back through a hole, at least I thought it was a hole. I closed my eyes afraid of the fall and almost sure I would die from that fall."

"but then I woke up and saw that the sky had an orange like glow and the forest looked different that anything I had ever seen. I heard someone groan and noticed I fell on something soft. I quickly looked under me and saw I had accidently fallen onto a young man." Phoenix smiled at the memory of the surprised look on the man his face.

"of course I quickly stood up and apologized for falling onto him. But he just chuckled and asked me where I had come from, once I had told him everything he introduced himself as Mehia and told me I could start over here as his apprentice and that he could teach me magic. He asked for my name and because he gave me the chance to start over like a phoenix rises out of the ashes which was ironic since I wouldn't have come there if it wasn't for a phoenix, he didn't gave me time to finish and told me I should call myself Phoenix so I could really start again after my horrible past."

"Mehia turned out to be the lava dragon and he trained me. But since I was very weak and got wounded a lot, he called in another dragon, she was able to heal me, and in the years of my training she kind of became like an older sister or mom figure to me. During my training I also met Draco my Exceed. Then after I finished my training and was ready to return to earthland, Grandeeny the dragon that acted like a mother figure to me, she thought me basic sky magic, and thanks to her I got these blue highlights, and my dad Mehia gave me a necklace and then they send me on my way."

"wait, you have met Grandeeny?" Wendy asked her with tears in her eyes while thinking about her mom.

"Yeah, I met her and she would always praise you whenever we were talking." Phoenix told the little girl next to her.

"does that mean I can call you big sister?" the small girl asked with stars in her eyes.

Phoenix nodded and continued with her story.

"when I had just arrived in earthland again I was at loss what to do, so I walked around aimless, then I met a girl who was looking for something and she helped me to get some food, and in return I promised to help her find what she was looking for, that is how I met Julie, and together we joined this guild." Phoenix finished happily.

"that is so sweet." Wendy said.

"but you said Mehia gave you the name Phoenix, does that mean this isn't your real name?" Wendy asked her big sister.

"no, it isn't the name I was given at birth but for me it is my real name. Julie is the only one who knew my real name and my past, but now you know it to Wendy, my name used to be Holli." Phoenix ended her talk.

"it must be nice to have a friend as good as Julie." Wendy said and together they talked some more and got to know each other better.

* * *

**Next time, Lisanna her training!**

**And I got 3 reviews some time ago already but I couldn't get to writing, my grades aren't that good right now, so updates can take longer than normal.**

**And I struggled a bit at the talk between Wendy and Phoenix, and how to make that play out, I hope I did a good job.**

**Awesome people who reviewed last chapter:**

_Maiden warrior ( no it was not Lucy her mom, it was her dad)_

_madcat27_

_YaoiYuriFan_

_SabishiiSekkai_

**Thank you guys have a nice day and I hope you will enjoy my story for a long time!**

**Lots of love,**

**Yuki**


	24. Chapter 22 training with Kory

**Don't worry I hadn't forgotten about this story.**

**Mara: "are you sure about that?"**

**Yeah I am I swear (lots of sweating, looking nervous) why would you say that?**

**But anyway I am back and hope to write a lot from now on,**

**I also have a project for English class that I might need help with.**

**But more about that after you read this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lisanna was breathing heavily, her breath came out as little clouds while she sat on her knees in a snowy landscape.

Kory was looking at her, he was the first she trained with and it was his job to strengthen her take over penguin soul.

Kory wasn't worried at all at the sight before him because it was normal to react this way if you trained as much as she did.

Only a few days had passed since Lisanna agreed to do this training and she rarely took a break.

"Lisanna, if you continue like this you will break down, it is really bad for your body to train this much in a climate you're not used to." He said.

"but Kory, you said I'm almost there." Lisanna complained.

"I have said that, but you won't succeed if you train any more in the state you are in right now."

With those words Kory sent Lisanna home and the girl got her stuff and got back to Natures Secret.

There she immediately got to her bed and slept, not caring what people would think.

When Jerte was the first to find her he saw all the scratches on her body and got really worried, everybody had noticed Lisanna was gone a lot.

Jerte decided to keep an eye on her so when Lisanna woke up the next morning and got ready to go she told the other members of team Starlight that she was off training and they replied that she shouldn't train to hard and that she should spent more time in the village.

When Lisanna made her way to the waterfall, she was followed by Jerte without her realizing it.

When Jerte saw her disappear behind the waterfall he knew something was up and got over there.

As he disappeared as well and reappeared at the place Lisanna trained he looked around him in awe.

But he was reminded of reality when he heard sounds of a fight, he silently made his way over there, and was just in time to see Lisanna floating in the sky surrounded by light and a penguin looking at her.

The light faded away and Lisanna fell down, Jerte sprung forward just in time to catch her and surprised Kory.

When he had put Lisanna on the ground carefully he took a fighting stance to fight Kory.

He was sure to protect the love of his life from this creature.

But before he could attack he heard a soft sound from the ground behind her, Lisanna groaned as she regained consciousness.

Jerte was quick to be by her side but some kind of magic kept him from touching her.

Lisanna looked around her already knowing who cast that magic and wanting to tell them Jerte was a friend.

"Mizu, he is a friend, he won't hurt me!" Lisanna said.

"but Lis, he followed you here, friends don't do that." A female voice said.

Jerte looked where the voice came from and was surprised at what he saw.

The first thing that stood out was the pointy ears in the soft green blueish hair, and the scaly mermaid tail. She sat on a rock not far from them.

"I followed her because I was worried, she arrives home late and injured and way to tired and she doesn't want to tell me what is going on. Of course I'll get worried and follow her, she means so much for me." Jerte pleaded, only realizing what he said out loud afterwards and tried to hide his blush.

Lisanna also had to try hard to hide hers and this led to a chuckle from Kory.

"Lisanna, that what you did before we were interrupted means that you have learned everything I can teach you, I guess it is time to go to Mizu to train, or isn't that why you are here?" Kory said, last part he said to the nymph.

"yeah you are completely right Kory, it is indeed time for our dear Lis to start training with me." She replied.

"CAN SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?" Jerte screamed wanting to understand what was going on.

"I think I can explain." A voice behind him said.

* * *

**Short chapter with a cliffhanger, I'm sorry.**

**I just really need to get back to writing but I am busy with a schoolproject.**

**I want to know how visible same-sex couples are in the US. It is for a schoolproject.**

**If you live in the USA and want to help me please e-mail **

**Samesexmarriageprojectsurvey gmail. Com **

**I know long name but it would really help me out, and I promise you I won't do anything else with the data collected then use it in my report and I won't use the email account afterwards so please trust me with it.**

**Now the awesome people who reviewed last chapter:**

_Maiden Warrior_

_YaoiYuriFan_

**I know this are only two reviews but I'll make an exeption, after this chapter it will be three reviews on the last chapter before I post the next one.**

**I appreciate all the support and I hope to write a lot more in the futer.**

**Yuki**


End file.
